Ice Queen
by Tamilda
Summary: Finding love is hard for someone who has spent her entire life shutting people out. "What? Don't you believe in true love?" "As a matter of fact, I don't."
1. Before Bedtime

**_ICE QUEEN_**

**_1. Before Bedtime_**

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up to see Anna open the library door. Elsa had retreated to the library after a long day of meetings and discussion. For the past hour she'd been curled up with a book in the chair closest to the fire; half-reading, half watching the spring sunset through the window.

"Yes?" The Queen asked her sister while marking her page. Anna smiled apologetically.

"They want you." She repeated a statement she'd made many times in the past few weeks, "But I can tell them you're busy-"

"I'm not." Elsa closed the book completely with a small smile of her own.

Elsa walked through the palace halls and slowly opened one of the bedroom doors. Her niece and nephew, five-year-old twins, were waiting for her.

Ingrid had crawled onto Klaus' bed, something Klaus did not look particularly happy about. Both children had Anna's nose and wide, aqua eyes. Ingrid's golden blond hair was pulled into a ponytail for the night, her wispy bangs flopping on her forehead. Klaus' tufted red hair was almost always in some state of disarray, tonight was no exception.

"Aunt Elsa!" Ingrid squealed upon seeing the Queen standing in the doorway. Elsa's face broke into an effortless smile.

As a child, Elsa hadn't given much thought to marriage of any sort. That changed when her sister, Anna, got married. After all, who enjoyed watching their younger sister get married first? Not that Elsa didn't love Anna, Kristoff, Ingrid, and Klaus with her whole heart, but still…

"Do it, Aunt Elsa." Klaus said, poking the woman's elbow.

"Well, what do you want tonight?" Elsa asked with a grin.

"I want a snowman!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I want a dress!" Ingrid added, climbing over her brother's knees to get closer.

"Okay, watch this." Elsa held her hands out in front of her, her right hand hovering several inches over her left. Blue mist began to form in the space between her hands, Ingrid and Klaus held their breath in anticipation. Flakes of ice began to crystalize in the mist, Elsa tightened the muscles in her hand and brought the ice together. With a last flourish of her fingers, she presented the children with a four-inch tall ice sculpture of a snowman.

"Oh…" Klaus breathed as he looked at it. They'd seen her do this trick many times before, but it never ceased to amaze them.

Elsa placed the iceman in the glass on Klaus' nightstand. During the night, the ice would melt, and when the children woke up in the very early morning wanting a drink, there would already be a filled glass next to them.

Elsa gave her niece a meaningful look and the girl scrambled off the bed and hurried across the room to her own bed. Elsa tucked Klaus in and kissed his forehead before moving to Ingrid's bed. She created a small ice sculpture of a dress for her and placed it in her glass before tucking the little girl in and standing.

"Aunt Elsa?" Ingrid asked, Elsa paused and the girl continued, "I'm getting a new dress for the party tomorrow."

"But we don't get to stay for the whole thing." Klaus complained from across the room. Elsa laughed once and perched on the edge of Ingrid's bed.

"Why are we even having a party?" Ingrid inquired.

Elsa hesitated. As the Queen, there was a lot of pressure for Elsa to find a husband. However, finding suitable options was proving to be very difficult. She had a hard time inviting people to Arendelle, and had a hard time leaving.

The kingdom's subjects had grown used to such things, but visitors were often alarmed by Arendelle's unorthodox ways. Maybe they were frightened by the ridiculously-optimistic, bucktooth snowman that roamed the palace halls. Maybe her powers (more manageable but still not completely under control) terrified them as well. Or maybe it was just the smelly reindeer that was treated like a member of the family.

The ball was intended to bring as many "suitors" as possible together and exposing them to Elsa and her family all at once in hopes she would find one who she considered worthy to be King.

"We are having the party so that everyone can come see how fun Arendelle is." Elsa answered at last.

"Do all kingdoms do that?" Ingrid asked.

"Of course." Elsa smiled and brushed Ingrid's bangs away from her forehead affectionately.

"Mama says you might find a husband." Klaus said. When Elsa looked surprised, the boy shrugged and added, "I heard her talking to Olaf."

"Maybe I will." Elsa conceded.

"We can help pick him out!" Ingrid crowded happily.

"That would be incredibly helpful." Elsa humoured the girl, charmed by her niece's compassionate enthusiasm.

"But we have to decide before bedtime." Ingrid qualified.

"Obviously." Elsa agreed solemnly.

"Maybe we'll find you someone like Papa." Ingrid mused. Elsa smothered a snort with her hand.

"Perhaps. But haven't you heard about how long it took to palace-train your father?" She teased. Anna's husband, Kristoff, was literally raised in a cave. Raised in a cave by trolls with a reindeer as his only friend. It had taken him a long time to adjust to living in a castle, though Elsa didn't think he'd ever completely adapt to the royal life. Although she'd given him the title of Icemaster and that of a Duke, in her eyes he was still her goofy and untamed brother-in-law.

The children giggled.

"Bedtime, you two." Elsa reminded them, standing.

"Good night, Aunt Elsa." The twins chorused as Elsa stood and blew out the lamps.

"Good night." She responded before leaving the room.

She walked slowly to her bedroom, lost in thought and worry about tomorrow's festivities. She entered her room and sat down on her bed, eyes fixed on her feet.

"Your majesty?" Someone said from the door. Elsa's head snapped up and she saw Olaf standing just inside her room, she'd left the door wide open. Elsa's eyes slid past the peculiar snowman and fixed on the doorknob, which was encased in a small block of ice, she must have frozen it on her way inside. She glanced at her feet again and noticed the ground beneath them was coated in a thick layer of frost.

She could never hide her anxieties.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked, tottering further into room. He climbed (with much difficulty) onto the bed and sat next to Elsa. His snow feet dangled over the edge of the bed and the tiny gray cloud that hovered above his head emitted small snowflakes that drifted down to the floor and comforter. Over the past six and a half years, Olaf had learned not to tiptoe around the Queen. "What's with the frostbite?"

Without answering, Elsa took a deep breath and used her self-control to melt the ice beneath her.

"I thought you'd be excited." Olaf continued, unappeased, "All those handsome men coming tomorrow to see you."

"I don't have much experience with men." Elsa demurred.

"Oh." Olaf leaned closer, "You're nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elsa groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I've spent the majority of my life shutting people out." It was known throughout many kingdoms that Elsa of Arendelle was an Ice Queen...in more ways than one.

"When you find your true love, you'll want to let him in." Olaf lifted a stick arm to pat Elsa's arm with his rigid fingers.

"My true love." Elsa repeated skeptically.

"What? Don't you believe in true love?" Olaf asked, aghast.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Elsa said as she straightened, dropping her hands from her face and folding them in her lap.

"How can you, of all people, say that? Just look at Anna and Kristoff!" Olaf leaned forward anxiously.

"I am looking at Anna."

"But Kristoff-"

"I'm not talking about Kristoff." Elsa sighed. She wrapped her hands around her elbows, hunching her shoulders defensively.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Olaf stammered. Elsa bit her lip.

"Olaf, you remember Hans, right?"

"Hans? Yeah. What about him?" The snowman wondered, utterly perplexed.

"You weren't here the night she met him. She tried to convince me that it was true love, but really she only desperately throwing her affection at him, and he exploited it." It was true that Anna had not thought about Hans of the Southern Isles in years, but Elsa thought about him nearly everyday.

The Prince's actions impacted Elsa more than her younger sister, even though Anna had at one point believed she was in love with him. But Anna was trusting and loving; it was in her nature to move on with her life. Elsa, on the other hand, had always feared people. She'd hoped Hans was different, hoped that he'd be able to take care of her sister. She'd been terribly mistaken. Hans' betrayal hurt Elsa deeply, and she had yet to forget it.

"In the end, he just wanted the throne." She lamented.

"You know, not all guys are like that." Olaf comforted her softly.

"Sure, I know that. The problem is telling the good ones from the bad ones. And what's more, I've never even made friends before. How am I supposed to fall in love?"

"Elsa, I have something very important to tell you." Olaf leaned closer and spoke in a low voice, "You don't have to be afraid of love. Love is kind and bright and you'll never know you were missing it until it's within reach."

"But-"

"And you'll notice that Anna didn't marry Hans in the end. She married her true love, Kristoff. You shouldn't worry about everything so much; life has a way of working things out."

"I suppose." Elsa smiled at the snowman weakly, "How did you ever get so wise?"

"You're the one who built me, Elsa." Olaf replied seriously, "I think you've known this stuff all along."

"Now that," The Queen decided, "is truly frightening."

* * *

The bedpost turned to prickly ice under Elsa's hands as her maid, Ida, tightened the back of the Queen's dress.

"I don't know if I can do this." Elsa gasped, tightening her grip on the bedpost.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look lovely, Majesty." Ida comforted her. Elsa focused on taking deep breaths. She was wearing a new, trumpet-styled gown. It was sleeve-less, high-necked (almost collared). The bottom of the dress was light, snowflake-patterned lace, covered in pale blue and vibrant turquoise roses. The top of the dress was a delicate corset of pale gold, the color of an aged coin. It was adorned with the same turquoise roses as the skirt, only smaller and limited to the neck, shoulders, and base above the skirt. Small bits of turquoise peaked through the pale gold of skintight bodice following the lines of the body. The material above the skirt bunched, allowing the fabric to fall into a wide and flowing skirt.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Anna slipped in. Anna was wearing a knee-length, hoop-skirt dress made of bright teal-colored satin. Her bodice was made of teal lace with flower textures. The bodice led into a collar that was plastered to her neck, with a small pink flower at the base. The collar was connected to the bodice by see-through mesh that led down her arms, her forearms were decorated with teal flowers that matched her dress. The mesh gave the illusion of there being no dress, just the lace upon the skin. Her red hair was brushed into a braid that hung down her back, tied with a black bow that matched her high-heel boots.

"Kristoff and the twins are already in the ballroom." Anna informed her as she danced across the room to her sister. Anna surveyed Elsa and said with a smile, "I like what they did with your hair." Ida had tied Elsa's hair into a knot of the back of her head with a few strands hanging loose from it, these strands were later curled and the knot was tied with a thin turquoise ribbon.

"The dress is a little tight, it's hard to-" Elsa panted. She moved a hand to rest on her ribs but Anna caught it and held it in hers.

"Don't worry, Elsa." She said sincerely, "It'll be ok. Whatever happens tonight is completely up to you. Just keep calm and remember that you're supposed to have fun tonight, nothing else matters."

"Fun." Elsa repeated lifelessly.

"Here," Anna let go of her sister's hand and picked up her crown. Elsa ducked her head while Anna placed the white gold ornament on it. Elsa turned away and slid on a pair of white gloves-just in case.

As a general rule, Elsa didn't wear her gloves anymore. Now that she knew how to control her powers, she didn't need to hide her hands, everyone knew her secret and it was a danger to no one. But, for a night like tonight, Elsa couldn't be too careful.

The sister walked together to the ballroom. Elsa braced herself as the doors opened and the herald announced, "Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna." The room erupted with applause and the two waded into the crowd.

"Aunt Elsa!" Elsa heard Ingrid squeal. The girl rushed toward her, her periwinkle taffeta skirt flowing around her. "Aunt Elsa, have you met the Duke of Wellsworth yet?" She tugged on her aunt's skirt and Elsa bent over to let Ingrid whisper in her ear, "He's pretty." Elsa tittered nervously. Ingrid gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't you want to keep your daughter with you?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Oh, she'll turn up." Anna waved a hand dismissively. Before Elsa could comment, Kristoff and Klaus found them. "You two look so handsome!" Anna sang, lifting Klaus up and perching him on her hip.

"Mama!" Klaus complained, going limp.

"That right, I forgot." She set her son down before whispering to Elsa, "He thinks he's too big to be picked up."

"Good to know." Elsa responded blankly. Klaus went to stand next to his father. The two were dressed in matching burgundy jackets over gray vests and black pants. "You two do look very handsome." Elsa agreed. Klaus looked pleased, knowing that compliments were not something his aunt gave out lightly.

"Excuse me, your majesty." An older man stepped in front of her and bowed, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Elsa obliged, letting him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

She danced with several people before she finally met the Duke of Wellsworth. And when she did, she was unimpressed. She understood what Ingrid saw in him, he was fair skinned with pale blond hair and misty gray eyes. He seemed kind enough, but he reminded her a bit too much of Kristoff. As he twirled her she caught sight of someone across the dance floor and nearly missed the next step.

The man she saw was tall and impeccably dressed in a cream-colored jacket with matching pants and a crimson vest with a cream ruffle. His hair was smooth as water and the color of a raven's feathers, his facial features were sharp. He raised his eyes and met hers. There was a moment of suspension where she stared straight into his hazel eyes. In the next moment, he looked away and she continued dancing.

Out of breath after an hour of dancing, Elsa found Kristoff standing by one of the walls. Ingrid was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.

"The excitement was a little much." Kristoff explained. Elsa stroked one of the girl's braids affectionately, finding comfort in the familiar act.

"Queen Elsa!" The Duke of Wellsworth called, making his way toward her. As he drew closer, she saw the man she'd noticed on the dance floor was walking next to him. The Duke stood in front of her and gestured to his companion, who (beyond the moment on the dance floor) looked vaguely familiar.

"Majesty, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." The Duke said. The other man extended his hand and Elsa took it, catching her breath as his warm hand embraced hers. "This is Prince Sebastian of the Southern Isles."

"The southern-" Elsa cut off, her entire body going stiff. Now she realized why his eyes were so familiar- they were the same as Prince Hans'. Sebastian inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away, his palm was red and raw from cold. Elsa noticed that her gloved was coated in frost. "Oh, I- I'm sorry." Elsa stammered, backing away.

"That's-" Sebastian started.

"I need some air." Elsa interrupted, slipping through the crowd. She threw the doors to the balcony open and took a deep breath. She was startled to realize that someone was already on the balcony.

A man Elsa didn't know was leaning against the railing, looking out over the kingdom. Uncomfortable, Elsa cleared her throat. The man whipped around and bowed immediately.

"Pardon me, your majesty. I'll just be-" He murmured.

"Don't leave on my account." Elsa instructed, regaining her composure. She walked to the stone rail next to him and leaned against it. After a moment of hesitation, the man followed suit.

They stayed like that in silence before several minutes before Elsa said, "I don't believe we've met."

"My apologies." He said politely, but he didn't bow again, "My name is Edvin, Prince Edvin of Horndale."

"Ah, I've heard of you." Elsa turned to look at him for the first time.

"Nothing bad, I hope." He laughed. The smile stayed in place on his lips, revealing laugh lines around the corners of his mouth. His face was tanned and lightly weathered. His honey-colored eyes were framed by long lashes, his shiny chestnut hair was slicked back. The moonlight reflected off the gold accents on his black jacket, casting golden shadows across his arms and chest.

"Quite the contrary." Elsa relaxed, resting her forearms on the rail, "Prince Edvin; the second son of King Thore, the hero of Horndale."

"You didn't hear anyone call me a hero." Edvin argued good-naturedly.

"Of course I did." Elsa retorted with a smirk, "You are the one who hunted down those bandits after they attacked Horndale, aren't you?"

"Hmph." Edvin grumbled with a nod.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"There's no need to be a sore winner." The prince pointed out.

"Of course. Sorry." Elsa cleared her throat and folded her arms, looking away. "But, uh, really," She admitted, her eyes fixed on the horizon, "I know all about living up to a reputation. Then again, at least your reputations is, you know, good."

"I don't think you hear what people are really saying about you." Edvin disagreed softly. Elsa turned to him but he wasn't looking at her; his eyes were fixed on the starry sky. She waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Well?" She asked finally, "Aren't you going to tell me what they're really saying about me?"

"Hm…" Edvin considered this for a moment, "Nah."

"Excuse me?" Elsa responded in confusion.

"Probably, you should find that out for yourself, don't you think?" He teased.

"No. You see, Prince Edvin, here in Arendelle, I'm the Queen. And what I say…"

"Goes? Believe me, I'm aware." He was smiling again. Elsa scowled.

"Did you not find the ball to your liking?" Elsa asked stiffly.

"On the contrary, I found it quite enjoyable."

"Then, why are you out here?" She wondered.

"I prefer the outdoors. In Horndale we hold our summer ball outside in the gardens. My mother oversees the garden operations personally, she loves flowers. She has the whole staff setting up for a whole week before the ball. They put lights in the bushes, build canopies, prepare banquets, and make sure each rose is perfect."

"It sounds beautiful." Elsa admitted.

"It is."

"Although," She smirked and cut her eyes to Edvin, he titled his head toward her to show he was listening, "not nearly as beautiful as our mountains."

"Is that so?" Edvin smiled.

"You, um," Elsa tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear-a nervous habit- and continued, "you should take a horse up the trails, sometime. The view from the north mountain is...breathtaking."

"I believe that." He eyed the mountains with an adventurous spark, "I may have to take a ride up there someday." He turned his head and looked at her straight-on for the first time. The moonlight accented his high cheekbones and angular jaw. "Would you like to join me?"

"Me?" Elsa blurted out, a hand flying to her chest, "Go up the mountain with you?"

"Well you don't need to sound so panicked." The prince laughed, "I'll need a guide, after all."

"O-of course." Elsa looked away, "That's-" She swallowed, "Well, I should probably be getting back to my party." She turned away and said over her shoulder, "Next time I'll move the ball down to the courtyard."

With that, she walked back into the ballroom, leaving Edvin alone on the balcony.

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my friend Linsey, who will always proofread for me and help me get past my writer's block :)**

**I'll be posting links to pictures of the dresses on my profile.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**l**

**V**


	2. She Is Fearless

_**2. She Is Fearless**_

"Majesty, you have a visitor." Ida said from the library doorway. Elsa looked up from the book she'd been reading.

It was the night after the ball and Elsa was getting in a few minutes of reading before bed. Although she didn't want to be interrupted during her only alone time, her manners got the better of her and she nodded.

Ida curtsied and a man walked past her into the room. Elsa jumped to her feet, immediately recognizing h im as Prince Sebastian.

"Oh, uh-" Elsa shifted her weight uncomfortably. Sebastian was dressed more casually, a black cloak was draped around his shoulders and brought out the bright green tones of his eyes. He looked as gorgeous as he had the night before. Then there was Elsa; her hair down and mussed, a thin dressing gown thrown over her day dress.

In one smooth motion, Sebastian whipped off his coat and draped it over the back of the closest chair.

"Your Majesty, I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot." He ruefully, bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry about that. How's your hand?" Elsa asked sheepishly.

"It's fine." Sebastian replied breezily, holding up the hand in question. It looked normal. Well, better than normal, everything about Sebastian's appearance was..._perfect_. "I understand your reaction to hearing my name." Sebastian continued, not looking directly at her, "After years treating him like a child, I find that I'm suddenly living in my younger brother's nefarious shadow."

"Anna told me why Hans did what he did." Elsa breathed, "I do not hold the Southern Isles responsible."

"Don't you?" Sebastian wondered with a bit of a smile.

"Please don't make me answer that." Elsa said with a sly smile. Sebastian grinned outright at that, revealing sparkling white teeth. Elsa raised her chin, "Your methods are a bit unconventional, Prince Sebastian. You caught me before bed, I'm hardly presentable." She gestured to Ida, who hurried over and removed the dressing gown and revealed the black and purple dress underneath. Ida quickly brushed Elsa's hair back and rushed from the room, the dressing gown draped over her arm.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you there." Sebastian's eyes bored into hers, making her face warm, " You present a thing of beauty ." Elsa arched her eyebrows; resisting the urge to roll her eyes or (Odin forbid) blush.

"Would you like to sit down?" Elsa offered. Carefully, Sebastian lowered himself into the chair across from Elsa's. Elsa sat down and sifted through the pile of books on the end table next to her. She found a yellow ribbon in one of them (a makeshift bookmark) and used it to tie her hair into a low ponytail. Sebastian's eyes were taking in the library. It wasn't a particularly big room, but it was comfortable with a fireplace, tables, blue-cushioned chairs and bookshelves lining the walls.

"My father was ecstatic when he heard the gates were open permanently." Sebastian said thoughtfully after a minute, "That was several years ago, of course, but we haven't had a chance to visit until now."

"When I was small, my parents threw the New Spring Celebration every year." Elsa told him, "My father's parents erected the holiday when he was young. Every years, they would draw the nations together and spend the first four weeks in spring celebrating our unity and the country's beauty." When her parents closed the gates all those years ago; this tradition was laid to rest. "I decided it was time to resurrect it."

Although Olaf and the twins were convinced that Elsa would find a husband during this celebration, she herself was not convinced. Contrary to the others' beliefs, the celebration was _not _intended to help her find a husband. Rather, it was a chance for Elsa to honor Arendelle's history and remember her parents.

"That is incredibly admirable." Sebastian said seriously, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Well, it's just a party." Elsa replied casually.

"It's anything but." The prince corrected her. Elsa couldn't help but stare at him. She couldn't figure out why he was being so kind to her.

After several minutes of silence, Sebastian started looking around the cozy library. "Do you spend a lot of time here?" He wondered.

"Yes, it's a nice place to be alone for a while. I must have read through at least half these books while I was growing up." She reminisced.

"Ah, yes, I see the section of Fairy Tales now." Sebastian laughed, taking in the shelf of fables.

"My sister was the one who read Fairy Tales." Elsa objected with an easy smile, "I preferred history books and geography."

"So you've always been preparing to be queen."

"In the end, I suppose it was a good thing I started learning so young." Elsa lamented. Her parents died while ambassadoring to one of the nearby islands, their ship was caught in a storm and they never came back. Elsa was only eighteen when this tragedy occurred. Before her coronation on her twenty-first birthday, she'd already been acting as Queen for three years. "Have you at all prepared to be King? In case the situation should arise?"

"Nope." Sebastian replied happily, "I'm the seventh son. My oldest brother, Jorgen , will be a great king someday. But I've never given much thought to taking the throne."

Elsa was staring again.

"So while my three oldest brothers were studying law and history, I was reading plays and literature."

"Fiction." Elsa observed with a smile. She'd dabbled in the fiction books that filled the shelves of the library. As a matter of fact, she'd been reading her way through _Beowolf_ when the Prince walked in. "What's your favorite book?" She asked eagerly.

"The_ Odyssey _." Sebastian answered at once.

"Homer." The Queen said with a grin.

"You've read it?" Sebastian's eyes lit up.

"I have. I-"

The door to the library slammed open Olaf ran in with a cry of, "Elsa!"

The little snowman froze when he spotted Prince Sebastian sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. His mouth dropped open and his impossible eyes went wide, staring unabashedly at the man. After a moment he seemed to shake himself and snapped his mouth shut, his eyes squinted and he began to smile.

"Heelllllooo, there. " Olaf said as he moved closer to the Prince.

"Olaf, this is Prince Sebastian of the Southern Isles. And this is Olaf, he's…" Elsa hesitated as she tried to find the right word to describe him, "It's complicated ."

"Pleased to meet you." Sebastian said carefully.

"Oh no no no. The pleasure is all mine ." Olaf waved his stick arms dismissively. He offered his strange Olaf-chuckle and swiped his snow foot around on the ground as he continued to openly ogle Sebastian.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked, pulling Olaf out of his reverie, "Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah." Olaf's eyes snapped to Elsa, "Ingrid-"

"Mm." Someone said from the doorway. Three sets of eyes turned to see a sleepy-looking Ingrid standing just inside the door. She was in her nightgown, her hair mussed from her pillow. Her eyes were at first blurred from sleep, but she instantly became more alert as they fell upon Sebastian.

"Ingrid! What are you doing up?" She asked the girl whose bedtime had long passed. Ingrid didn't answer. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she took in the Prince.

"I got her." Olaf whispered to Elsa. He tottered across the room and took the little girl by the hand, leading her to her aunt. Elsa lifted Ingrid by her underarms and set her on her lap. Ingrid looked around and, once she realized where she was, she looked up at Elsa dolefully.

"I had a scary dream." She confided.

"What was it this time?" Elsa asked. Ingrid was timid when it came to the world outside the castle gates, she w as often plagued by vivid nightmares. Ingrid shook her head, shooting Sebastian a pointed glance. "Sebastian, you know Lady Ingrid?"

"Ah, I've heard of the little Lady." Sebastian rose from his chair and kneeled in front of Elsa and Ingrid, taking the little girl's hand he continued, "Although, they did not mention how pretty the young Lady is." Ingrid stared at him again, eyes sparkling and cheeks glowing pink . Olaf looked like he was about to swoon. Elsa smiled and rolled his eyes, Sebastian's charm was unfailing.

"I'd better take her back to bed." Elsa said, gathering Ingrid into her arms and standing.

"Of course." Sebastian replied quickly, standing as well.

"Ida," Elsa said the word loudly and continued in a lower voice, "will show you the way out."

Ida materialized at Sebastian's elbow and curtsied. Sebastian, with one last look over his shoulder at Elsa, followed her from the room.

Elsa carried Ingrid back to the twins' room and laid in her bed. She tucked her niece in, put a new ice figurine in her glass, and laid down in the bed next to her. Over the past year Elsa and Ingrid had spent many nights like this, Elsa staying by her side to comfort her back to sleep.

"Aunt Elsa?" Ingrid asked quietly, "Are you gonna marry that boy?"

"I've only just met him." Elsa chuckled softly.

"What does that matter?"

" You really are your mother's daughter ."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"I think you should marry him and have babies for Klaus and I to play with." Ingrid whispered. At this point, the thought of having children terrified Elsa, but she hid this from her niece.

"We'll see." was her only reply. Ingrid curled up against Elsa, her eyes still wide open. Clearly, she was still shaken from her previous nightmare. Elsa summoned her powers and used her hands to cool Ingrid's warm forehead and cheeks.

"Wanna tell me about your dream?" Elsa asked quietly.

"I was underwater." Ingrid recounted in a small voice, "And the water was icy. And then, suddenly, there was a whole horse under the water. It was kicking it's legs everywhere but it was stuck and couldn't get out of the water. And I was worried it was gonna die. But then everything went black. But, Aunt Elsa, the _noises_ it was making..." The girl shuddered and Elsa stroked her hair.

"You're alright, Ingrid. It was just a dream." The Queen said in the warmest tone she could muster. Ingrid nodded, not looking very convinced.

"Aunt Elsa, tell me something happy."

"Okay." Elsa settled in and spoke in a whisper, "Once there was a beautiful Princess who gave birth to a very brave daughter. The daughter's name was Ingrid." Ingrid closed her eyes and listened, "Ingrid was different from other children, she could see things that no one else could, and it frightened her. But Ingrid was so brave and kind that she learned how to be the hero of her dreams. Then, instead of the nightmares scaring her, _she_ frightened the bad things away." Ingrid breathing started to slow as she listened to her aunt's story. "As Ingrid grew up, she became the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom, everyone loved her. She was wise and fearless, and everyone in the Kingdom knew that she'd protect them."

After the story was done, Elsa continued to lie there, just to make sure Ingrid was really asleep and dreaming sweetly.

* * *

The first thing Elsa was aware of upon waking up was that someone was jumping on her. She sat bolt upright, nearly sending Klaus tumbling to the floor. Elsa looked around, trying to get her bearings. She'd fallen asleep in Ingrid's bed. Her niece and nephew were sitting on each of her legs, watching her with big eyes.

"Aunt Elsa, Ida says you have a _gentleman caller _." Klaus said, his tone half-teasing, half-disgusted.

"Is it Prince Sebastian?" Ingrid asked, bouncing with excitement. The bouncing hurt her knees so Elsa carefully extracted herself from the children.

"I have no idea who it is." Elsa told them honestly. As soon as Elsa stepped into the hallway, Ida rushed toward her.

"I'm sorry, Milday, he insisted. You didn't have anything scheduled today so I figured…"

"It's okay." Elsa cut her off as she strode down the hall to her room, "Although, everyone failed to mention _who_ this caller is."

"Oh, of course. My apologies. The caller is Prince Edvin of Horndale." The maid replied. Elsa stopped dead in her tracks.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. To be honest, Elsa got the impression Edvin hadn't liked her very much at the ball.

"He's taking a horse ride into the mountains and would like you to join him. "

"Oh yeah." Elsa noted as she remembered the conversation.

"Your horse is being prepared."

"Right." Elsa realized that she was still in yesterday's dress.

She ducked into her room and quickly changed into a shorter dress. She threw on a sapphire, short-sleeved wool jacket that covered to just above her knees and the edges of the coat were decorated in gold embellishments. She shoved her feet into a pair of calf boots that matched her jacket and quickly braided her hair .

Less than a half hour after leaving the twins' room, Elsa stepped into the courtyard where Edvin was waiting for her. He had on black riding pants with matching books and a navy blue shirt. He had his horse's reins in his hands while a stable boy held the bridle to Elsa's mare.

"So you were serious up our ride up the mountain." Elsa observed as she approached.

"Of course I was." Edvin grinned, " I never joke about horseback riding ." Elsa climbed onto the side-saddle atop her horse while Edvin mounted his.

Elsa lead the way through the town and into the woods. In the shelter of the trees, Elsa could see Edvin visibly relax.

"We can follow this path straight up the East Mountain." Elsa informed him.

"It's beautiful out here." Edvin observed. Elsa hummed in agreement.

Elsa realized that she was starting to lag behind Edvin as the horses walked at a leisurely pace. Elsa, who had never before in her life minded following behind someone, felt an odd sense of irritation begin to rise within her. She kicked her horse into a trot and pulled past him.

For a moment, she was pleased. That is, until Edvin's horse began to trot and he passed her. Once in front of her, Edvin gave her a smug look over his shoulder.

Something sparked within Elsa and she prodded her horse into a full-on gallop. As she raced past Edvin, his horse broke into a gallop, too. The wind whipped at Elsa's braid as the two raced down the path.

Elsa's lungs were bursting with fresh mountain air. The wind nipped at her cheeks and laughter bubbled out of her. She felt..._free_. Edvin was giving her a good race, for several minutes they were neck-in-neck. His eyes were alive and a grin stretched wide across his face; he was definitely at home on horseback.

After what seemed like no time at all, she began to see sweat gather on her horse's flanks. Elsa looked around and recognized her surroundings. She prodded her horse to give one last spurt and pulled in front of Edvin. After a minute, she pulled her horse to a stop next to a small lake and dismounted. Edvin trotted up behind her and dismounted as well.

The settled down by the bank while their horses grazed and drank from the lake.

"I met your nephew this morning." Edvin told her, "And that...snowman. Thing ."

"I apologize." Elsa retorted quickly.

"Don't apologize. They were," He hesitated, "delightful."

"Uh huh." Elsa almost snorted.

"Really though, they're very entertaining."

"_That_ I agree with." Elsa smiled.

"Can I ask...Olaf…?"

"I built him, nearly seven years ago now."

"And he's alive?" Edvin asked, fascinated.

" Sort of ?" Elsa laughed. Edvin whistled softly.

"Wow." He marveled lightly, clearly impressed.

"So that doesn't," She hesitated when he looked at her, eyes curious, but plowed on, "Freak you out?"

"At first it might have been a little unnerving." Edvin admitted thoughtfully. Elsa looked away, embarrassed and (oddly enough) frightened of what he would say next. However, he continued in a voice that was slightly wonderstruck, "But, in reality, it's rather fascinating, isn't it? To think that there's someone who can turn snow into an actual living thing! That is remarkable! You-" he cut off suddenly. Elsa glanced over at him to see that he was staring out over the lake, determinedly lost in thought.

For several minutes they watched the scenery together in comfortable silence.

"I do love spring." Elsa sighed eventually.

"That's surprising." Edvin smirked.

"Because of the snow? Yeah, I know. I enjoy winter very much, obviously. But there's just something about the spirit of spring."

"And the smell." Edvin added.

"Exactly! The smell of flowers, the chilly breeze, the rediscovered sun…"

They sat, quiet again, and listened to the sounds of birds chirping and chipmunks chittering.

"I have to ask you something." Elsa said finally.

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" Elsa asked, "It's not like an experienced outdoorsman like you really needs a guide. And if you did I'm sure there's someone more expendable than the Queen to take with you."

Edvin appeared to ponder this question seriously as he laid back on the grass, eyes skyward.

"I guess I invited you because you're...peculiar." He answered.

"Excuse me?" Elsa arched an eyebrow.

"What I mean," The Prince rephrased quickly, "is that you're different from other people."

"You mean the…?" She created a small snow flurry in her hand as an example.

"Before visiting Arendelle, I had no idea what to expect. But then I realized how you live up to your reputation."

"My reputation." Elsa repeated blankly, feeling herself go cold as the flurry in her hand disappeared in the blink of an eye.

At this, Edvin propped himself up on his elbow , his body facing her. He looked at his companion, golden eyes serious.

"You really don't know what they actually say about you." He observed in a disbelieving tone.

"I…" In fact, Elsa had always shied away from hearing people talk about her. In her own kingdom, she was safe, she was loved, she accepted. Beyond the comfort of the Fjord, she shuddered to think about what people said about her.

"Several weeks ago, my father pulled me to the side and told me that I would be attending the New Spring Celebration in Arendelle on Horndale's behalf. I didn't think now was the appropriate time to be taking a vacation. When I said as much to my father, he clapped me on the shoulder and told me that Queen Elsa might be the only one who understands."

"Understands what?" Elsa asked, utterly bewildered.

" About being the only one who thinks you're not a hero ." Edvin's eyes searched hers.

"No one thinks I'm a hero." She responded through numb lips.

"Of course they do, don't you see? Tales of you have reached far and wide. In Arendelle there lives a mighty Queen. She was born with strange magic that no one understands. After her parents' tragic death, she was forced to take the throne as all but a child. Despite her youth, she lead her kingdom to prosperity. Here's where it gets interesting;" He leaned closer, "During her coronation, the kingdom was threatened by the evil Prince Hans and the Duke of Weasletown."

"Wesselton." Elsa corrected with a knee-jerk smile.

"No one calls him that." Edvin informed her with a smirk, "Unsure of what to do, Queen Elsa froze the Fjord to keep the evildoers from leaving and then fled to the mountains. The Princess Anna then embarked on a brave quest into the mountains to find her sister so they could save Arendelle together. The sisters thawed the Fjord and captured Prince Hans as well as exiling the Duke of Weaseltown."

"That's not even close to what happened." Elsa interjected.

"That's not the important part. Here's the part you've been waiting for: Queen Elsa learned to control her powers and now only uses them to bring her Kindgom joy as well as to protect her subjects. But let it be known that no one can cross Queen Elsa, for she is fearless and will always protect Arendelle."

The fearless Queen Elsa was left breathless by this story.

"I can't believe that's what people think of me." She breathed, a small bubble of joy rising in her chest.

"It's all true. Well, besides those embellishments about the coronation. But the important part is true. You have the abilities to do things for your kingdom that no one else can do." He smiled.

She'd never thought of it that way before.

"So that's what, for example, _you _really think of me?" Elsa prodded, edging closer to him.

Edvin's story made her out to be a hero-almost as much as a hero as _he_ was, even. She'd never been so proud of her "curse" before. When so many strangers arrived for the New Spring Celebration, she'd begun to worry again about her control.

But she felt as comfortable next to Edvin as she did in her own home. Sure, he was tall, dark, and intimidating. But Elsa feared nothing from him.

She was so close that she was practically leaning over him, her braid hanging loosely in front of her shoulder. He watched the tip of her braid swing lightly in the breeze like a pendulum. Absently, he lightly grasped the end of the braid and draped it back over her shoulder.

"It's not exactly what I think of you." He answered at last, Elsa waited with bated breath. "Everyone sees one side of you; the snow queen. But your I know you're a woman who leaves her own party to get a breath of fresh air. And someone who will take the day to ride horses with an ambassador. Someone who will race him and certainly not let him win." He went on with a wink, "You_ are_ what everyone says you are, but you're more than that. And, being here, I _know_ you can do incredible things, and I even haven't seen you do anything!"

"That's right." Elsa realized with a smirk, "You haven't." She stood and walked to the edge of the lake.

Edvin seemed honestly intrigued by her powers. His expression during the story told her that she didn't need to hide from him.

So, might as well give him a show.

Elsa stepped one foot on the lake, the water underneath her instantly freezing. She turned around to look at Edvin, who was watching her with wide eyes. She grinned maliciously as she asked, "Ready?"

Without give him a chance to respond in any way, she slid her foot to the side, instantly freezing the entire like. She brought her hands close together and moved them slowly, gathering magic in her hands. A sparkling blue ball formed in her palms. She tossed the ball into the air above her and it exploded into thousands of tiny snowflakes. Snow continually drifted in lazy patterns out of the sky just above the lake. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa's boots became ice skates and she glided to the middle of the lake.

"Well?" She teased as she twirled around the lake, spinning and twisting and gliding, "Aren't you coming."

Edvin was standing at the edge of the lake, staring at her with wide eyes full of wonder. He mouthed something Elsa thought looked like "Wow".

After he composed himself, he shouted across the lake to her, " I don't really skate ."

"Oh, come on." Elsa taunted. With a wicked grin, she skated back to him. Standing in front of him, she focused on his boots. With a wave of her hand, she created skating blades on the bottom of his boots. He looked down in shock and Elsa grabbed his elbow, pulling him onto the ice. "How can you love the outdoors but not ice skating?" Elsa wondered as she pulled him farther toward the center of the lake.

His feet wobbled and threatened to slip out from under him. He looked at his feet as he stumbled along, Elsa now pulling him by both of his wrists.

"Do I _look_ like the kind of guy who goes ice skating?" He asked bitterly .

"Not particularly." Elsa agreed easily, laughing as he stumbled.

"How are you doing this backwards?" He wondered enviously, straightening.

"I've been ice skating practically since I was born. Comes with the territory." The Queen answered, indicating the falling snowflakes.

"Well, I suppose the practice pays off; you skate around like an ice ballerina." Elsa would have been flattered if he had sounded a tiny bit less wistful. Elsa slowed her pace to allow Edvin more time to find his footing.

"So you told me about _my_ reputation," Elsa started carefully, Edvin looked up, "But you didn't mention how it relates to yours. What did King Thore mean that I was the only one who understood?"

"I sometimes worry that I won't be able to live up to my reputation. You know how it is, save the Kingdom _one_ time …" He rolled his eyes, trying to keep his tone light. Her hands slipped from his wrists and into his hands. She felt calluses on his fingertips and the heel of his hand. She should have expected as much, really.

"I do understand that." Elsa nodded.

"Yes, but coming here I realized that you do clearly live up to your reputation." He laughed and met her gaze, "You sure know how to make a guy feel insecure." Elsa slowed them down to a stop, lost in thought. Edvin's skate got lodged in a small crevice and he tripped, almost knocking both of them down. Instead, he lurched forward, his shimmering brown locks falling across his forehead, his angular jaw set in concentration.

"You're too cocky to be insecure." Elsa replied after she steadied him. She had grabbed his upper-arm to keep him from falling, and now she left her hand there. She stared at her fingers for a moment as she realized she gripped hard muscle. Another thing that probably shouldn't have surprised her. She started when she consciously noticed that she was ogling his arm muscles. She moved her eyes back to his face. Having never been this close to his face before, she notice how smooth and taught his bronze skin was, pulled across his sharp cheeks and strong nose. She raised her gaze to see Edvin watching her carefully. For a moment, neither of them moved, _nothing_ moved, as they stared at each other.

Then, a sickening crack filled the air, followed by unearthly grunts. Elsa and Edvin snapped to attention, looking in the direction of the noise. Edvin's horse had fallen through the ice in the shallows.

" Balder !" Edvin shouting, taking off at a clumsy run. Elsa melted his skates and reminded herself to take a moment later to appreciate the irony of Edvin naming his horse "Prince". She skated next to him to the horse's side.

Balder was panicking, his horse eyes wide and his teeth bared as he flailed about, trying to get free of the broken ice pieces.

"Calm down, buddy." Edvin coaxed, grabbing his bridle. Balder whickered loudly, terrified. The sound made Elsa freeze in place: Blader's cries were the most terrible sound she'd ever heard. "Elsa!" Edvin called.

"Right." She responded automatically, raising her arms. Quickly, she melted the ice around Balder so the hole was easier to deal with. Then she lifted a block of ice underneath the horse's hooves and raised it higher. The horse rose with his platform until he was level with the rest of the ice. Elsa quickly connected the block to the rest of the pond and thickened all the ice.

Balder stood, clearly rattled, and Edvin ushered him back to dry land. The horse was wet to the saddle and shaking from the cold water. Elsa was able to remove the water magically, but the horse continued to quiver.

"I guess this means we should head back." Elsa suggested.

"Probably." Edvin muttered ruefully. They mounted their horses and headed back to the castle in silence. Many times, Elsa looked over to say something then thought better of it. Oddly enough, she thought she saw Edvin doing the exact same thing.

Balder seemed to have calmed down by the time they reached the courtyard.

"Sorry about your horse." Elsa apologized after she dismounted.

"No, no. _I 'm_ sorry about my horse ." He corrected her with a small smile.

"Let me know when you're ready for another ice skating lesson." She said, the wicked grin returning.

"You'll be the first person I come to." He replied solemnly. He bid her good-day with a bow and she curtsied before walking to the castle door.

She knew she still wore a ridiculous smile, and thinking about their brief time on the ice was almost enough to have her skipping up the stairs. There was something comforting about Edvin, even when he was confiding his self-doubt, he was strong and willful and Elsa didn't feel like a monster around him.

"How was the date?" Kristoff asked imploringly . He was waiting just inside, leaning against the stair banister.

"I'm not sure it qualifies as a date." Elsa replied nonchalantly, brushing past him. He turned to follow her, no doubt in order to further badger her, but stopped short.

"Oh, come on!" He complained lou dly as his boots froze to the floor .

Elsa went straight to the library, Ida (sensing her arrival as a mother duck would) rushed to her side as she opened the door to the room.

"A gift was sent for you, Milady." Ida told her, nodding to the end table by Elsa's favorite chair. Elsa frowned as she approached the end table, but it faded as she saw what was sitting on top of her book pile.

Homer 's _Iliad _. She picked it up and flipped through it, an effortless grin stretching across her face.

"How did he know I don't have this one?" Elsa asked softly, knowing who the gift was from immediately.

"Prince Sebastian looked through your entire book catalog himself ." Ida replied, smiling in spite of herself.

"That is just," Elsa muttered as she closed the book, "so sweet."

She took her new book to her bedroom and started reading as the sun set outside her window. About an hour after dusk, Elsa heard a strange _click!_

She stopped reading and sat up, listening closely.

_Click! Clink! Tik! Tik!_

If Elsa didn't know any better, she'd say those noises were coming from her window. As she watched, a small pebble flew up against the window with a tiny _clink!_

Confused, Elsa moved carefully across the room and opened the window. She grinned, however, when she saw Prince Sebastian standing at the base of the wall with a handful of pebbles, looking up at her window.

"You've got to be kidding me." She giggled before signaling to him that she'd be right down .

* * *

**So, I've realized that my italics from the last chapter got deleted. I'd like to personally apologize for the lack of emphasis.**

**I post pictures of the described outfits on my profile when uploading every chapter. I recommend checking it regularly because they are _gorgeous_. As a matter of fact...there's already a new one up!**

**So tell me: who's your favorite character?  
l  
l  
V**


	3. At The Mercy Of The World

_**3. At The Mercy Of The World**_

Elsa had a lot on her mind as she climbed down the castle steps. Not the least of which was Sebastian; who was waiting for her in the dark at the bottom of the steps. His smile seemed to be lighting the air around him, however, as Elsa could see him perfectly.

She was also aware that she had bigger problems than the man standing before her. She'd had a long day. Even though her horse race with Edvin had felt so short, it took a better part of the morning. They didn't return from their little excursion until late afternoon.

Upon returning, Elsa settled down in her room with a book (a thoughtful gift from Prince Sebastian). Soon, though, her mind began to wander. Something about the day had made her very uneasy. It wasn't Sebastian, or Edvin. Actually, it was Balder who made her stomach tight with anxiety.

There was something she'd realized moments after Balder fell through the ice and began to moan: it was just like Ingrid's dream.

It helped confirm something she already knew: something was..._different_ about Ingrid. This wasn't the first time one of Ingrid's nightmares came true. This information was kept from Ingrid; but it made her parents as afraid of the nightmares as she was. Of course, these nightmares could also be coincidences. But Elsa was starting to worry….

"I have a surprise for you." Sebastian told her when she reached him, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"You have a surprise for me?" Elsa repeated, temporarily shelving her worries. "It's rather indecent, always surprising me in the night, don't you think?"

"This will be worth it." Sebastian insisted. He put his hand on the small of her back, causing her to draw a sharp breath of surprise, and guided her through the courtyard.

His hand was a light, warm pressure on her back. He indicated direction with a light tap of his fingers or the heel of his hand.

He lead her up through one of the guard towers and they emerged on the curtain wall, overlooking the sleeping town. She stopped in shock when she saw what the surprise was.

A small bistro table with two chairs was set up on the pathway. On the table was a branch of candles and two plates of her favorite dish: smoked Northern Salmon with seasoned asparagus.

"How did you…?" She asked, awestruck, as she sat down in the cherrywood chair he pulled out for her.

"Turns out, your niece can be _very_ helpful in exchange for candy." Sebastian grinned. From her chair, she had a perfect view of Arendelle and the fjord. The candlelight cast a warm glow over the table and highlighted his sharp facial features.

"This is gorgeous." She breathed, staring over the curtain wall. The water reflected pinpoints of light from the exceptionally starry night. Luminescent teal streaks lit the sky; weaving about through the stars. Elsa grew up seeing these things through her window, but she had yet to grow tired of the sight.

"Mhmm." Sebastian hummed in agreement. Elsa tore her gaze away from the scenery to look at her companion. His chin was resting on his hand, eyes glistening in the candlelight as he watched her attentively.

Elsa hoped it was too dark for him to see her blush.

She had no idea what made him stare at her so. After a long day she'd traded out her riding outfit for something more casual. She now wore a simple, black dress that ruffled at the knee with a turtle necked. black and gold shawl thrown over it. In her eyes, it was nothing special.

But still he stared.

"I wanted to thank you," Elsa told him, shifting under his relentless gaze, her stomach feeling warm and tingly, "For the book."

"It's another one of my favorites." He smiled softly, "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I am. Immensely." She gushed.

"You've started reading it already?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit surprised, but nevertheless delighted.

"I had some down time." Elsa drawled, shrugging one shoulder. "But where did _you _find the time to go through our entire library catalog?"

"I was...motivated." Sebastian said by way of explanation as he cut into his salmon. Elsa took a bite of her salmon and had to stop herself from groaning with satisfaction.

"How did you get the cooks to help you?" She wondered. Sebastian looked at her quizzically and Elsa felt momentarily foolish: Sebastian was so charming she doubted he often heard the word "no".

He surprised her, however, when he said, "Your staff really loves you."

"Eh-what?" The Queen squawked, caught off-guard.

"I simply informed the cook that I was planning a surprise dinner for you. They were more than happy to help."

"Many of them have worked for me since I was a child." Elsa explained. Although, given her childhood, she didn't understand what she could have done to make them love her so, "They're sweet."

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed easily, a grin stretching across his face. "Ingrid refused to leave while they were preparing the meal. They gave her some rolls and let her watch, I got the impression that kind of thing happens a lot."

"Ingrid is...inquisitive." Elsa nodded with a soft smile, "Most people around here like to indulge her."

"She's a rather remarkable child, isn't she?" He asked with genuine kindness and fascination.

"Oh yes, she and Klaus both!" Elsa felt herself relax as she talked about her sister's children. She adored them both; they satisfied her tiny sense of maternal instinct. Honestly, the idea of children made her uncomfortable and afraid. But Ingrid and Klaus won her over. "Ingrid is already learning how to play the harp, you know. And Klaus knows everything about horses, Anna and Kristoff got him a pony for his birthday, he couldn't have been happier if he'd received a palace made of chocolate."

They both laughed for a moment.

"Does it ever bother you that your sister had children before you?" Sebastian asked conversationally. Elsa's face fell instantaneously.

"No! No no no." She denied immediately. Sebastian continued to look at her, waiting for an explanation. Her impulse was to draw back into herself, to cut herself off and not let him in. She'd spent years training herself to resist these impulses.

She told herself that this was part of the getting-to-know-you process. And braced herself.

"I've never been...enthusiastic...about having children." She stated carefully.

"Why not?" Sebastian wondered, leaning closer. Elsa took a moment to evaluate his sincerity before continuing.

"My aunt, Queen Primrose, lost her baby. And by that, I mean physically lost her. She was kidnapped as a child. Eventually they found her," She added quickly, seeing Sebastian's expression, "But Aunt Primrose missed her daughter's entire childhood. She spent 18 years not knowing if her child was dead or alive."

"That's terrible." Sebastian noted gravely. Elsa nodded.

"There are so many things that could happen." Elsa looked away, her breath coming shorter as she went on, "If I have a child, they are completely at the mercy of the world, like Ingrid and Klaus are. My child could be kidnapped or fall ill. I could go sailing and- " Her voice caught and swallowed. Still without looking at Sebastian she composed herself before finishing, "And never come back."

He watched her, eyes full of sympathy.

Elsa couldn't bring herself to tell him about her greatest fear with having children; What if they inherited her curse? What if they couldn't control it? What if people became afraid? What if _she_ became afraid?

Ingrid's nightmares had her parents staying up late at night, talking in hushed voices. Ingrid's ailment both tortured the girl and worried the parents.

Elsa remember how her parents worried, and how that had frightened her even more.

If such a thing happened to her own children…

"Or," Sebastian said finally, her eyes snapped to his, "you could not."

"What?" She asked blankly. She looked down to see that icicles hung from the table where she was gripping it. She quickly peeled her hands away and thawed it before Sebastian noticed.

"I'm just trying to say that one day you could go sailing and be home in time for dinner." He reasoned. Elsa blinked, uncomprehending. He smiled reassuringly, "Elsa, has it ever occurred to you that things might not go wrong?"

"Why wouldn't they go wrong? They always do. " Elsa grumbled, sinking into her seat.

"That's the thing; they don't."

"This is not an argument you are going to win." The Queen huffed.

"Certainly not. Just...think about it."

"You're asking me to believe in happy endings." Elsa pointed out dryly.

"I'm asking you to believe in happi_ness_." Sebastian implored. Elsa's jaw dropped, floored by the accusation.

"I believe in happiness." She informed him stiffly.

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything! As much I believe in happiness I know that sadness is real, too." Elsa snapped.

"Why let sadness keep you from happiness?" He inquired. Elsa opened her mouth to argue but snapped it closed.

"You wouldn't understand." She grated at last.

"Oh, I wouldn't understand." Sebastian repeated forcefully, "You're saying I wouldn't understand being unhappy?" He spoke in a cool, measured voice, "My younger brother's a traitor. My oldest brother will be king one day but most of us have no future, and the ones that have chosen their own future are disgraced. We've experience famine and war. You don't have a monopoly on being sad, Elsa. "

Elsa stared, unblinkingly, flabbergasted by his outburst (mild as it was).

"But," He continued in a softer tone, "that means you have just as much chance at being happy as anyone."

She continued to stare.

"Despite all of your...difficulties, you're still happy?" Elsa asked finally.

"Once you decide to stop being sad, you realize there's a lot to be happy about." He confided. He jerked his head to the side and Elsa followed the movement. She once again found herself breathless at the sight of the sleeping village, the stars, and the lights. That in itself, she supposed, was something to smile about.

So she did.

* * *

"How romantic!" Anna squealed the next day. She was sprawled across Elsa's bed as Elsa pawed through her armoire, taking inventory.

"What?" Elsa asked. She'd been distracted by a loose thread and honestly lost track of what they were talking about.

"All of it! Two handsome, _romantic_ men taking you out in _one day_?" She sighed dreamily, staring up at Elsa's blue canopy, "One of them is your true love for sure."

"Yeah?" Elsa replied skeptically, cutting the loose thread and inspecting the rest of the dress, "Which one?"

"I don't know that. You're the only one who can know that." Anna answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anna," Elsa groaned, lying the dress down and flopping onto the bed next to her sister, "You know I don't believe in true love."

"I know. But I believe enough for the both of us." The younger sister patted Elsa's hand sympathetically.

"I just don't think there's _one true love_ out there, waiting for me. I think that some people are more suited for each other than others, and that certain combinations produce happier marriages than others. But true love? No."

"How did you become so cynical?" Anna wondered with a frown.

"How did _you_…" She cut off.

Elsa often wondered how Anna retained her optimism. Sure, she found her "true love"….on the second tr y. But other than those fairytales in their library, what made her so convinced of true love's power? What _exactly_ kept Anna's heart so open and hopeful?

"I've always been closed." Elsa said out loud, stunned by her own realization.

"Huh?"

"I've always been closed. You've always been open." She slowly sat up, eyes still fixed on the canopy above her.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Think about it, Anna. You've been waiting your whole life for someone to love you. And for all of _my _ life, I've been _hiding_ from love."

"Well, _yeah_." Anna scoffed, relaxing again, "You didn't know that?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Let's pretend, just for a minute, that you _do_ believe in true love. What would you say?" Anna pressed.

"I would say…" Elsa thought about it seriously. Her first instinct was to say that she knew neither Edvin nor Sebastian well enough to claim either of them as her _true love_. But, then again, if there was such thing as true love, and if Elsa believed in it, she wouldn't say such a thing.

"Sebastian is so sweet, and he gets along splendidly with Ingrid. And I daresay Olaf is quite smitten with him." Elsa mused, "And Edvin is fun and adventurous and he _understands_. But Sebastian understands me in a whole different way."

"So…?" Anna urged, inching closer eagerly.

"So...I don't know!" Elsa groaned, closing her eyes and covering them with her arm. Anna giggled and flopped on top of her older sister. This quickly turned into a dog pile as the door swung open and the twins rushed in and pounced. Their nurse, Alvia (a resilient young woman in her early twenties), stood in the doorway, looking frazzled.

"Oof!" Elsa grunted as her giggly family members piled off of her.

"What are we talking about?" Ingrid asked as they all settled onto the bed.

"We're talking about your Aunt Elsa's true love." Anna offered. Ingrid's face lit up, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It's that Prince Sebastian, isn't it?" Ingrid squealed.

"No no no." Klaus crossed his arms grumpily.

"Oh." Ingrid muttered, bodily shoving her brother off the bed.

"Hey!" He shouted as he hit the ground. He climbed back on the bed and made a beeline for Ingrid, vengeance in his eyes.

Thankfully, Anna restrained him.

"You just don't want Aunt Elsa to fall in love." Ingrid accused him.

"That's not true!" Klaus argued, struggling to free himself from his mother's grasp, "Mama! I promise I'll behave!" Anna took a moment to consider his plea before releasing him. The boy sunk to the mattress and, true to his word, stayed there. "I just think that if Aunt Elsa marries anyone it should be the Horndale prince."

"I didn't realize you knew Prince Edvin." Anna remarked, looking down at her son in surprise.

"Remember when Papa said I could train Bjarni?" Bjarni was a young greyhound that Klaus had taken a shining to. Kristoff was hoping that letting the five-year-old train the dog would develop a bond so Klaus could use Bjarni as a hunting dog. "I was trying to get him to sit but he wouldn't listen! I was out in the courtyard and Prince Edvin saw me. He showed me how to train Bjarni to sit. Now he can sit _and_ lay down on command. Bjarni, that is, not Prince Edvin." Klaus clarified gravely.

"Well, that was very kind of him." Anna observed cheerfully. Elsa felt her heart melt as she saw Klaus' face, the child's face was full of joy and pride at his accomplishment. An accomplishment that was more than a little (she was sure) helped on by Edvin.

"What's everyone doing in here?" Olaf asked, toddling past Alivia into the room.

"We're talking about Aunt Elsa!" Ingrid squealed happily.

"Oh, of course!" Olaf enthused, clapping his stick hands together. He ran across the room and climbed onto the bed, sitting next to Ingrid.

"Did Prince Sebastian give you the salmon?" Ingrid asked, returning her attention to her aunt.

"Yes." Elsa replied simply.

"And?" Ingrid prodded at a nearly-deafening decibel, practically vibrating with excitement.

"And...it was nice." Elsa admitted.

"Nice? That's it?" Ingrid demanded, nonplussed.

"Well," Elsa sucked in a breath as she considered. Obviously, her night picnic with Sebastian was more than just _nice_. It had been illuminating and breathtaking and, well, really really _nice_.

"I heard Papa say that Prince Edvin took her horseback riding." Klaus argued, wrinkling his small nose, "That's way better than yucky _salmon_."

"Aunt Elsa loves salmon." Ingrid pointed out matter-of-factly.

"She loves horseback riding more." Her brother sneered.

"But there's is something special about Prince Sebastian, isn't there?" Olaf giggled. Everyone paused and looked at Anna, who was suspiciously quiet on the matter.

Anna considered for a moment, then shrugged.

"Aunt Elsa's so pretty. That's why so many boys like her." Ingrid announced, "Can you believe that she never had anyone court her before? And now there's _two_ men that like her. It's like...like…" The little girl frowned in concentration, trying to find the right word to describe it. She looked at Olaf for help.

"I believe it's called a reverse harem ." Olaf informed her.

"Yeah!" Ingrid squealed, delighted.

"Olaf!" Elsa shrieked, clapping her hands of Ingrid's ears while Anna collapsed in a fit of laughter. "You know, that term isn't exactly...appropriate." She told the snowman through a locked jaw. Anna was laughing so hard she snorted.

"Oops!" Olaf clapped his little wooden hands over his mouth, looking properly ashamed. He whispered, "Sorry." And Elsa deemed his apology acceptable. She released Ingrid's head. The five-year-old, fearless and used to strange things happening around her, was completely unruffled by her aunt's attack.

"Anna." Elsa warned her younger sister. The princess covered her mouth, trying to suppress her cackling.

"I don't get it." Klaus pouted. Elsa smiled and patted his red-tufted head affectionately.

"Well, Elsa," Anna piped up at last, Elsa looked at her. "The second ball of the New Spring Celebration is coming up. Who will you ask to accompany you? Prince Edvin or Prince Sebastian?"

The New Spring Celebration consisted of not one, not two, but _three_ balls over the course of four weeks. The first was the opening ball, a modest affair that had taken place only a few days ago. The second ball was grander and warmer, and took place two weeks after the first. Finally, there was the Spring Ball, which was nothing short of extravagant, on the last night of the festivities. Small events took place in between the balls, but the members of the royal family and its staff were often overwhelmed with preparing for the balls.

Elsa bit her lip. In a reality, there was no escaping the fact that she'd end up going to the Mid-Spring Ball with _one_ of them. The questions, as Anna had already posed, was _which_ one?

"That is still more than a week away." Elsa replied at last, "I'm not worried about it."

This was a lie.

What if she asked Edvin or Sebastian to the ball, and they rejected her? What if she went with one and offended the other.

_Elsa, has it ever occurred to you that things might not go wrong?_

Sebastian's voice clanged in her mind.

She'd spent her entire life living in fear: fear that people would discover her secret, fear of what they would do, fear that she might hurt someone. Was there really another way to live? Perhaps things weren't as bad as she always feared. Maybe, like Sebastian had said, she could find things to be happy about instead of anxious.

Hm. Maybe. Just maybe…

* * *

"Aunt Elsa?" A small voice asked. A finger poked her face as Elsa was started for her sleep. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom. She looked down and saw a familiar shape form in the darkness.

Klaus, still in his nightshirt, straddled her knees.

"Klaus? What's wrong?" She lit the oil lamp next to her bed, the light casting eerie shadows across the floor.

"Aunt Elsa, what's wrong with Ingrid?" He asked gravely.

"What?" Elsa's mind went blank with shock. Ice spread, unbidden, from her hands, freezing the entire mattress. The ice traveled up the banisters of her bed and frost coated the canopy. The nightstand by her bed and the lamp were also covered in spiked, angry-looking ice crystals.

All of which occurred in less than a moment.

Klaus looked around curiously, Elsa tried her hardest not to lose control around the twins. And she'd been very good about it….until today.

"What about Ingrid?" Elsa pressed, trying to master her emotions.

"Well," Klaus sat back, unperturbed, "She cries and says things in her sleep, you know. She comes to find you when she has nightmares. But sometimes, she doesn't come get you. Sometimes she makes sounds, and falls back asleep. Then she doesn't remember it in the morning." He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, his wide eyes were more serious than Elsa had ever seen them, "Last night she kept shouting something. It was worse than normal. She just kept saying the sa me word over and over again. But then, today, she acted normal."

"Klaus, there is nothing wrong with your sister." Elsa told him soothingly.

"Then why does she have those nightmares all the time?" He asked, face giving way to sadness. He also was burdened by his sister's malady.

"You know that sometimes people can do things that other people can't do."

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me. And that's nothing to be afraid of. Your sister can see things that other people can't see." She gathered her nephew into her arms and continued, "But she'll be okay."

She didn't want to lie to him. If she was, in fact, lying. She tried to take Sebastian's words to heart. Maybe Ingrid wouldn't experience the same struggled that Elsa had. Ingrid was such a happy child. But, then again, so was Elsa, at one point.

_Elsa, has it ever occurred to you that things might not go wrong?_

"You don't have to be afraid of her." She continued.

"I'm not afraid _of_ her." Klaus responded forcefully. Elsa held him tighter, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Klaus and Ingrid were inseparable. The twins had obviously been very close since birth, Elsa hoped they would continue to stay that way. They were both resilient and funny and brave. And yet, Ingrid was the only one with nightmares; leaving her twin to watch her suffer.

"It's not fair. For either of you. I know it isn't. But they're only nightmares." She told him. Anna and Kristoff had decided that it was best to keep Ingrid's nightmares a secret for now, there were only suspicions to prove that they were anything more than just dreams. Elsa's intuition, however, told her it _was_ something more. In any case, she wouldn't say anything against her sister's wishes. "What was it that she kept saying?"

"Crow." Klaus croaked.

"Crow?" Elsa repeated. She pursed her lips together and nodded, telling him lightly, "Crows are scary."

"Yeah."

"I know _I'd_ be screaming if I was dreaming about crows." Elsa squeezed him for a moment, smiling.

"Me too."

"But, see? They're only dreams. Nothing to be scared of." She began to rock him back and forth.

"I had a dream I was riding a whale once!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Oh, a whale?" Elsa laughed.

"Uh huh. And it...it was swimming but it could also go on land."

"Oh my."

"Aunt Elsa? I want a whale." He yawned.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know if your parents will like it."

"As long as I get a whale, I'll be happy. But he has to walk on land." Klaus said quietly.

"Of course." Elsa agreed easily.

Elsa held him to her, rocking gently back and forth, until he fell asleep against her.

* * *

**Hey there! Link to Elsa's dress is on my profile!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**l**

**V**


	4. We Know Better

_**4. We Know Better**_

Three days later, Elsa sat on the palace steps, not drawing attention to herself. She watched the courtyard with a grin.

She was on her way to meet Prince Edvin for an outing when she stopped in her tracks. Prince Edvin was waiting for her in the courtyard, but had become...distracted.

He lead Baldur by the reins while a very ecstatic Klaus rode in his saddle. A grin stretched across Edvin's face as he watched Klaus bounce up and down on the saddle. The two paraded around for several minutes, drawing laughs and friendly waves from the servants, before Klaus spotted Elsa on the steps.

"Aunt Elsa!" He shouted, waving an arm at her. Edvin turned, saw her sitting there, and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Aunt Elsa, look! I'm riding a real stallion!"

"Have you outgrown your pony?" Elsa jokes as she stood and dusted off her jacket's bottom with her hand.

"Not yet, but soon I'll be good enough to ride my own stallion! Without Edvin holding the reins or _anything_!" Klaus scrambled to get off the horse, and Edvin helped him down so he could run and hug Elsa. "I want a stallion instead of a whale now, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa agreed, saluting. Klaus saluted back, turned to wave goodbye to Edvin, then rushed up the steps. Still wearing her grin, Elsa approached Edvin, who was watching Klaus run off with a bemused expression.

"Did he just say 'whale'?" He inquired.

"Don't ask. " Elsa told him dismissively. She watched Edvin's face for a moment, his cheeks were ruddy and he wasn't looking directly after. She said to him, "It was very nice of you to indulge him."

"It was no trouble. It was honestly my pleasure." He said. Elsa leaned closer, recognizing his ruddiness as a blush. This made her grin even wider.

"No need to be so bashful." She teased, nudging his arm with her shoulder.

"I don't do bashful." Edvin informed her confidently, "I do warrior's disconcerted."

"Ah." She accepted her horse's reins from the stable boy, "Where are we going today?"

"I thought we'd go for a ride in the forest. At a slower pace. That way we can enjoy the scenery." He smirked. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she donned a too-sweet smile.

"I suppose. I'd feel that way too if _I _lost."

"This has nothing to do with our race. Which, I should point out, you didn't win. We tied."

"If it helps you sleep at night. " Elsa shrugged before mounting.

"It does." Edvin admitted smugly as he climbed onto Baldur's back. They set off through the gates and walked at a leisurely pace around the outskirts of the Fjord. Elsa relaxed as she looked out over the harbor.

Halli, Elsa's salt-and-pepper mare, seemed to be enjoying the pace as well. Hallie swayed this way and that, completely at ease. Halli's speckled gray coat was a stark contrast to Baldur's dark brown, incredibly sleek appearance.

"What have you been up to in the past couple of days?" Elsa asked.

"To be honest, I've spent a lot of time in town." Edvin replied. His hands rested casually at the top of his saddle.

"Have you enjoyed it?"

"Immensely. I find the entire population of Arendelle to be very welcoming and kind."

"I'm glad it's to your liking. I feel I don't go into town nearly enough." Elsa admitted, "I would like to visit at some point during the New Spring Celebration, but I find that I scarcely have the time. I find myself wondering how my parents managed it for so many years." For the most part, Elsa's waking hours were filled to the brim with organization meetings and giving directions on preparing for the next event. At the moment, there was much planning going into the Mid-Spring ball, which less than a week away. She'd found time to go riding with Edvin a few days ago, but that had been her only free time...during the day, that is. She'd spent more than one night that week staying up late in the library, reading with Sebastian in comfortable silence.

"Your parents must have been dedicated." Edvin noted, watching her face carefully. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her melancholy eyes.

"They were incredible." She told him heartily.

"Tell me about them." The Prince put on a show of settling into his saddle and watching her attentively. His pantomime made her giggle shortly.

"King Roald and Queen Liv were..." She sighed, "Much beloved by their people. My mother was kind and courteous, she loved children." Elsa looked down at her hands. Her mother did _adore_ children, she came from a large family and longed for one of her own. She sometimes wondered if they'dve had more children had it not been discovered that Elsa had powers. "My father was adventurous and generous. He was a skilled hunter and an involved king." He _was_ very involved with his subjects. That is, until Elsa caused him to close the gates. Her parents were always there for her, encouraging her even when she didn't want to hear it. She knew that all they wanted was for her to be happy. Elsa blinked once. Suppose her parents believed as Sebastian did; that she was as capable of finding happiness as anyone else.

"Elsa?" Edvin asked. Elsa cocked her head. It did not escape her notice that this was the first time he said her name without the 'Queen' pretext or shouting for her help. She hadn't time to appreciate it then. She didn't have much time now, either. Edvin had gotten her attention because she was already silent for too long.

"Yes. Sorry. I was just...thinking." She explained lamely. Why was it that she was eloquent and sophisticated in all other aspects of her life, but when she was around Edvin she could barely string words together?

He seemed to accept her explanation without question.

"What about your family?" Elsa asked, anxious to get off the hot seat.

"Ah." He smiled effortlessly and Elsa was immediately filled with envy, she could hardly mention the word 'family' to herself without being reminded of how she destroyed her own. "The royal family of Horndale are a hearty folk," Edvin continued with a laugh, "My parents, King Thore and Queen Inga, I'm sure you've heard of."

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting them personally."

"Well, my mother likes to fuss, and my father likes to make her worry. " His smile grew wider and Elsa studied his face closely; was there something _different_ about him today?

Unknowingly, Elsa had guided Halli closer and closer to Baldur until the two horses were nearly flank-and-flank. Now that she thought about it, this was her first time seeing Edvin truly smile in the daylight, close enough to see…

"You have dimples! " She exclaimed as the epiphany hit her.

"What?" Edvin asked, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I've never noticed before." She beamed at him, "That's adorable."

"Manly." He corrected her gruffly.

"Of course, that's what I meant to say." She looked away, unable to keep the self-satisfied grin away.

"Stop making that face."

"What face?"

"That look girls get when they look at bunnies. " Edvin elaborated flatly. Feeling slightly guilty, Elsa turned back to him while trying to invoke her self-control. She was surprised to see that Edvin didn't look upset with her, his eyes were trained on her face. "Now that you mention it," He admitted, "I've never seen _you_ smile all that much before, either." He appeared to consider her for a moment before adding, "I like it."

She never tell him so, but she like his smile, too. Dimples and all.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, please finish telling me about your parents." Elsa returned her eyes to the path ahead of them.

"As I was saying," He continued with exaggerated forcefulness, "My father can be kind of intimidating. Imagine a man the size of a berserker with the heart of a grizzly bear and the dry humor of a bard ."

"That certainly is an interesting combination."

"My mother has no idea what to do with him." Edvin laughed, "He does exasperate her so. She is always busy, there's always something for her to fuss over or a project for her to work on. We never had a nurse, my mother raised us all by herself. I imagine it was a nightmare when Gustav and I were young."

"Gustav's your older brother?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, we're a lot alike. When we were younger we always played in the garden together. Mother would despair over all of our ruined trousers. We'd terrorize the maids and steal from the cooks, mother could never keep a close enough eye on us."

"It's nice that you and your brother are so close."

"Same for you and Anna." Edvin reminded her, "Anyone can see how close you two are."

"We've certainly grown together over the past few years." Elsa admitted forlornly, "We were inseparable when we were small. But then…" She stared at her hands.

"The powers?" Edvin asked softly. Elsa nodded.

"I hurt her once, she was barely five at the time. After that, my parents and I resolved to keep my powers a secret from everyone, even her. I spent the rest of our childhood keeping her at arms' length. It was for her own protection, but still." She swallowed and pushed on, "Gustav's not your only sibling though, is he?"

"No." He took the hint and answered her, "My younger siblings, Frea and Tollak, are much easier children that Gustav and I were. They give mother almost no trouble. Frea is sixteen; she's a dancer, singer, artist, musician, scholar, and caregiver. Tollak is only nine, and Frea looks after him most of the time even though she doesn't have to. She's teaching him the piano ."

"She must be very talented." Elsa marveled.

"Oh, very. She can play twelve instruments."

"I can't even _name_ that many instruments." She confessed.

"Nor I. But, that's Frea, a rather remarkable girl."

"Aw, you love her." Elsa sang.

"She's my sister, of course I love her." He looked at his companion, eyes appraising, "You'd really like her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone likes Frea, it's not much of a stretch." He snickered, rolling his eyes, "But more than that, she finds something in common with everybody, And she's...bright. You know; intelligent and kind and cheerful."

"What about Tollak? What's he like?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"He quiet. But he's able to master anything he sets his mind to. He's picking up the piano very quickly, Frea has already started making plans to teach him the harp. And he's shown a knack for archery."

"At _nine_?"

"At nine." Edvin confirmed. His expression was soft with affection as he talked about his family.

Elsa felt the need to mock him for it.

"With such accomplished siblings, it's easy to see how you can be swept under the rug." She scoffed, sitting up haughtily, "After all, you only saved the town from bandits."

"They were very _big_ bandits ." Edvin retorted gravely.

"Yes, yes, very well. But how many instruments can you play?"

"I play with swords. Not harps. How many instruments do you play, Queen Elsa?" He asked.

So he was back to calling her 'Queen'.

"I play the violin." Elsa informed him. He looked mildly impressed. Elsa had read through the entire palace library at a very young age, leaving her with nothing to do behind her closed bedroom door. Many violins had met their end in her icy clutches. After years of frustrating practice, she would say that she could play the instrument well enough.

"You must play a concert for me sometime." Edvin ordered.

"Oh no." Elsa tittered nervously, "I'm not that good with it, really."

"I'm sure you play wonderfully."

" Then spare me from playing so you can continue to think so highly of my abilities. " Elsa suggested.

"One day, I _will_ hear you play." Edvin vowed.

"Not if I can help it." She muttered.

They rode in silence for several minutes, taking in the beautiful, sun-colored waters and blossoming trees.

Elsa was more confused than she'd ever been in her life. For the past week she'd spent time with both Prince Edvin and Prince Sebastian, and she wasn't sure what either of them wanted from her.

She glanced over at Edvin, he was taking in the landscape as though it were a painting; a true work of art.

That was the thing about Edvin; he was always fascinated and constantly lost in thought. He was fun to be around and, although he flustered her at times, she knew that he really cared about what she had to say. She'd told him things that she'd never told a living soul before. She liked that he was vulnerable with her and never judged her, no matter what she was feeling. The flipside of these virtues was that when he didn't want to share his feelings, he was impossible to read.

Sebastian, on the other hand, wore his heart on his sleeve. She didn't need him to say it to know what he was feeling. She had thing in common with him and enjoyed his company, even if they were just sitting in silence. He was sweet and made her blush like no one had before. Plus, Ingrid and Olaf were both practically in love with him themselves.

But, deep down, did she _really_ think she could trust either of them?

Deep down, did she believe one of them could be her true love?

She had honestly no idea.

She followed Edvin as they turned around and headed back to the palace, with the ball fast approaching Elsa couldn't spare as much time as she'd like.

"More ambassadors arrive every day." Ida informed the Queen before she'd even dismounted.

"I know." Elsa remarked coolly as her feet touched the ground.

"People are demanding to be greeted by you, they're becoming impatient." Ida continued, "There's a large number of people awaiting your return in the throne room." Ida looked ruffled, her workload increased as Elsa's did, and Ida certainly did not appreciate the Queen's "time wasting" disappearances.

"I'll be right there."

"And the chef needs your opinion on the soup recipe before anything else. Hurry, we need to get you changed before you greet the dignitaries." Ida hustled off.

Elsa moved to follow the harried maid but Edvin caught her elbow.

"Elsa, wait." He blurted out. Elsa turned back to look at him, his hand dropped from her arm the moment she was facing him. He seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I wanted to thank you," He said at last, mastering himself, "for going riding with me today."

"Thank you for inviting me." She replied sincerely.

He looked at her for a long moment as though he wanted to say something else. After a moment, he sighed and settled on "Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye." She bid him. He turned on his heel and walked hurriedly across the courtyard.

* * *

"I think the question we need to ask ourselves is: what color best represents _spring_?" The royal decorator asked zealously.

"Don't you mean, 'what color best represents _mid_ spring'?" Elsa retorted wearily. She stood next to Anna, who'd been sporting a glazed expression for the past hour, in the ballroom. Flowers were being carted in and the decorator was trying to establish a color scheme. After greeting visitors, taste-testing dishes, and standing for a dress fitting, Elsa was ready to sleep for a year. But the decorator would not release her.

"Doesn't pale green mean mid-spring?" Anna asked half-heartedly.

"Pale green and white, that's what I thought." Elsa agreed, "It's transitionary."

"Yeah." Anna bleated .

"There, then." Elsa stated in a harsher tone than was called for, "That's decided. If there's anything else you need from me, I will be available to you first thing tomorrow." She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her from the ballroom.

"Your Majesty?" The decorator called as the doors closed behind them. A few yards away, the sisters leaned with their backs against the wall.

"Anna," Elsa whimpered, resting her head on her Anna's shoulder, "I'm so exhausted."

"I know." Anna comforted her, patting the top of her head.

"How did Mama and Papa do this _every year_? I'm not even convinced I'll make it through _one_ year."

"I don't remember much about Mama and Papa's New Spring Celebration." Anna admitted carefully, "But I know that you'll make it through this year, and do it again next year, and the year after that. And it will be so fun and everyone will love it so much that all of this work will be worth it."

"Mm." Elsa grunted as Anna continued to stroke her hair.

"It'll be great. You'll see." Anna assured her. They stayed for several minutes in silence.

"Anna." Elsa sighed, sinking down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"Yes?" Anna followed suit.

"If Hans had been different...I mean, if he was who he pretended to be." She looked at her younger sister grimly and asked, "Would you still have married Kristoff?"

Anna considered this question carefully.

"I really don't know." She admitted at last, "Putting true love aside, I don't know who I would have chosen. I might've chosen Kristoff."

"Why? How would you know?" Elsa pressed.

"For one thing, Kristoff loved me. He came back for me even when he thought I'd never love him. That kind of devotion would be hard to ignore, wouldn't it?" Anna shrugged.

"And if Hans loved you?"

"I might've chosen him." Anna replied simply.

"You're not helping." Elsa complained, resting her forehead on her knees dejectedly.

"I'm sorry." Anna laughed, rubbing her sister's back, "If you want the truth; I probably would have gone through with marrying Hans. But that's not what happened. Hans _wasn't_ who he said he was and Kristoff _is_ my true love."

"Hmph."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Anna asked delicately. Elsa hesitated before nodding against her kneecaps. "I think that fate and true love will work itself out. I wholeheartedly believe that you'll end up with your true love, and you'll be very happy."

There it was again; speculation on Elsa's happiness.

"Not to mention that if this is about Sebastian and Edvin, you could be happy with either one." Anna added. Elsa lifted her head an inch.

"You don't believe that." She replied dryly.

"They're both wonderful men. Either of them could be your true love. The thing is; your true love is the person that you love _back_. Unconditionally. In the end, it really is up to you." Anna patted the Queen's shoulder and stood.

"You know," Anna continued, looking down at her sister slyly, "They say a princess always knows what's in her heart. _But you and me. We_..." Elsa smiled in spite of herself as Anna quoted a song they made up when they were children.

"_We know better_." The two chorused. Anna giggled and waved goodbye before heading off down the hall.

* * *

Days and nights began to blur together for the exhausted Queen Elsa. At one point that week she dozed off in her chair in the library. When her eyes opened, she saw Sebastian in the chair across from her, watching her closely.

"You were watching me sleep." She accused him groggily, rubbing her eyes. Her legs were draped over the chair's arm, she stretched them before settling further into the position, too comfortable to sit up straight.

"Hm." He hummed amiably. Elsa yawned and stretched her arms.

"Nothing ever ruffles your feathers, does it?" She wondered.

"Not much, no."

"Hm." She fixed him with a calculating stare.

"Please stop trying to think of ways to agitate me. " Sebastian demanded, not unkindly.

"I am doing no such thing."

"I can see the cogs turning as we speak. You intend to embarrass me."

"Hardly." Elsa argued. The book she'd been reading before falling asleep was draped across her chest. She picked it up and closed it, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm just...thinking."

"About?"

"I mean, I'm just wondering," She set the book on the end table and looked at her companion seriously, "Don't you have any, you know, _flaws _?"

"Pardon?" He laughed.

"Well, why do you have to be so perfect all the time and make the rest of us look bad?"

"I'm _not_ perfect." Sebastian objected.

"Prove it." The Queen challenged.

He appeared to be thinking very hard.

"You can't think of anything, can you?" Elsa asked, half-awestruck, half-bitter.

"Elsa," Sebastian shook his head, "Don't you wonder why I'm 29 years old and not married ?"

"All the time! That's my point!" Elsa exclaimed. A horrible feeling as though she was freefalling took over as she asked, "You're not actually married, are you?"

"No. Of course not." He held up his hands defensively.

Inconspicuously, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"In part, it's because I have twelve brothers, all of whom overshadow me in some way or another."

"I find that hard to believe." Elsa informed him flatly. He smiled tenderly.

"The truth is; I haven't spent a lot of time looking for a wife. That is, until recently, I've never met anyone I could even i magine being married to. " The look he gave her made her insides go warm and buzz pleasantly.

"That's hardly a flaw on your part. Rather disappointing."

"I think that, you of all people, can understand my fault in this." He said seriously.

Instantly, she did understand.

"Why have _you_ been hiding?" She asked breathlessly.

"I haven't been hiding, exactly. But you know that I can hardly hide my feelings. I'm involved with my people and I love them, I love my parents. But, historically, being as involved with a woman always leads to trouble. That's why I've always been reserved around women. I didn't want to invest in one…unless she was the right one." He held her gaze with his soft hazel eyes and it was suddenly very hard for Elsa to breathe.

"What," Elsa swallowed audibly, "what are you saying?"

He stood and strode the few feet separating them. He knelt before her, a bubble of panic rose in her chest as he took her hand.

"Queen Elsa," He said gravely, "would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Mid-Spring ball?"

Elsa repressed a hysterical giggle. Although this was not the terrifying question she'd expected, it came with its own connotations. Sebastian was hoping to escort her to the ball. They'd be seen publicly on an _actual_ date.

She looked at him, considering this. This was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen him, and he was definitely no stranger to _her_ vulnerabilities. The thought of dancing with him at the ball...all night…

She smiled, heart swelling as his eyes light up.

She'd never be able to say no to him.

* * *

**BOOM. My semester is extremely busy right now, but this story is surprisingly high on my priorities list. The next chapter should be up within a week.**

**Also, Deluxe Soundtrack FTW, anyone?**

**Don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**Seriously.**

**l**

**V**


	5. Just A Kid

**_5. Just A Kid_**

The day before the ball, Ingrid slid out of bed and tiptoed across the room to her brother.

"Klaus? Klaus, are you awake?" She whispered. There was no answer but his heavy breathing. Scowling, Ingrid sat crosslegged next to his bed and stared, waiting for him to wake up.

"What is it?" Klaus groaned a few minutes later, waking to find his sister glaring at him relentlessly from her spot on the floor.

"I have to get my dressed hemmed this afternoon and it's going to be boring and awful." She informed him.

"So?"

"_So_ we have to do something big and fun first." She reasoned.

"Yeah, okay." Klaus sat up, his light auburn hair sticking up every which-way.

Unable to dress themselves without Alivia's help, the two went to their bedroom door wearing only their night clothes, tiny bare feet making no sound on the floor.

Ingrid opened the door a crack and stuck her head out.

"Clear. " She said seriously, opening the door the rest of the way and leading her brother from the room. They scurried down the hall with no particular destination in mind. "Let's go see Aunt Elsa." Ingrid suggested, turning down the appropriate corridor.

Aunt Elsa had been asleep the last few times they'd tried to visit. Mama instructed them that their Aunt was very busy and they were not allowed to wake her. So Ingrid opened the door quietly. Aunt Elsa looked up from the papers she was reading at her desk.

"What are you two doing?" She asked as the twins filed in.

"We're bored." Ingrid replied.

"Ingrid has to get her dress hel...hent...hat…" Klaus floundered.

"_Hemmed_." Ingrid cut in.

"Ah. Sounds like trouble." Aunt Elsa observed with a small smile.

"They make me stand there for _ages_ and I'm not allowed to move _at all_!" Ingrid complained, crawling onto her Aunt's bed and spreading out.

"Oh, my!"

"But most of the time it's worth it 'cos I get a pretty new dress afterwards." Ingrid qualified.

"I am so glad I'm not a girl." Klaus grumbled.

"Being a girl is better than being a boy!" Ingrid argued, rolling over to see her brother, who was stationed at the foot of the bed. "We get pretty dresses and we get to twirl when we dance and get flowers and have babies -" Aunt Elsa choked, coughing violently, Ingrid continued, "And boys don't get to do anything special but kill animals."

"Hunting." Klaus corrected her, "_And_ boys are better at riding horses."

"That's not true! Aunt Elsa can out-ride any boy in kingdom, Papa said so himself." Ingrid pointed out haughtily, "Except for him, that is."

"Riding a reindeer is different than riding a horse." Their Aunt said from her chair, smiling.

"If anything, riding a reindeer is _harder_ than riding a horse." Klaus insisted.

"I really wouldn't know." Aunt Elsa laughed.

"Aunt Elsa, is your dress ready for the ball tomorrow?" Ingrid asked, Klaus squawked at the abrupt change of subject.

"It is." The Queen grinned. Ingrid rolled onto her stomach and lifter herself to her knees.

"Mama was telling me about it. Prince Sebastian is going to _love_ it." The little girl clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily, producing an exasperated giggle from her aunt.

"What? You're going to the ball with _Sebastian _?" Klaus demanded indignantly.

"He asked her _days_ ago, Klaus." Ingrid clucked, shaking her head, "Keep up."

"Why are you going with _him_, though?" Klaus whined.

"Because he's kind and fun and I enjoy his company." Aunt Elsa told him patiently.

"But what about Edvin?"

"What about him?" Elsa blinked, surprised.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Klaus asked. His Aunt seemed to consider this seriously for a moment.

"Namely because he didn't ask. I can't accept an invitation that was never offered to me, can I?" She reasoned.

Klaus grumbled something unintelligible.

"Ingrid," Aunt Elsa said after a minute, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine." Ingried chirped, "I haven't had a scary dream in days and I'm getting a new dress today!"

Aunt Elsa's eyes narrowed and Klaus fixed his sister with a look of utter disbelief.

Ingrid and Klaus loved their Aunt Elsa more than just about anyone else. The woman was their confidante; they knew they could tell her anything without her getting mad like Mama and Papa would. At times, Aunt Elsa could be a great accomplice in a prank on their s nooty tutor or a disgruntled maid. And it was Elsa whom Ingrid always went to with her nightmares. Ingrid didn't know why, but she didn't like the looks on her parents' face when she brought the dreams up. Elsa, however, always tried to sooth the girl and comfort her, telling her not to be afraid. It was almost like Aunt Elsa understood her better.

Frantic footsteps sounded down the hallway.

"You two managed to slip away from Alivia again." Aunt Elsa observed with a small smile, returning her attention to the papers in her hands.

There was a light rapping on the door and Alivia entered at Elsa's approval.

"There you are." The nurse sighed, resigned, as she spied the twins, "You need to get dressed. You have a lesson with your tutor before Ingrid's dress fitting. Let's go get dressed."

Klaus grasped one of Alivia's hands and Ingrid grabbed the other, they collectively waved goodbye to their aunt before being escorted back to their room. Alivia wrestled them into their clothes and brushed Ingrid's hair.

Alivia was often exhausted, Mama insisted that the twins always tired her out. It's not like they enjoyed terrorizing her; on the contrary, they really liked Alivia. She was young and pretty in a plain way with straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was good to the twins, but generally had a hard time handling them.

Still, the twins were nice to people who were nice to _them_. They were quick to play a practical joke on their tutor; who was strict and humorless. But never did they trick the cooks who gave them special treats or (for the most part) the woman who had devoted her life to raising them.

They liked Alivia well enough, but, at the end of the day, Ingrid knew that Alivia didn't actually hold any power over them. And, as always, Klaus followed her lead.

The only thing that Klaus would _not_ agree with Ingrid on, however, was the matter of Elsa's love life.

"What's the matter, Klaus?" Ingrid asked as Alivia ran a brush through her curls.

"I'd rather Prince Edvin be our uncle." He mumbled, sulking in the stool next to her. Ingrid met his eyes in the mirror reflection.

"But he's so…" She trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"He's brave. And he's nice to me. And I know that he makes Aunt Elsa really happy."

"So does Sebastian." Ingrid pointed out, "But Sebastian's _handsome_ and sweet and _perfect_. And I'm not the only one who thinks so, Olaf likes him too."

"Olaf likes everyone!"

"Yes but he _really _ likes Sebastian." His sister pressed.

"Why does it matter so much who your Aunt marries?" Alivia asked, "Isn't her happiness all that really matters?"

"Obviously, but who will make her happiest?" Ingrid leaned back and whispered to the nurse, "I bet it's Prince Sebastian."

"And I bet it's Prince Edvin." Klaus retorted stubbornly.

"Oh yeah?" A mischievous grin spread across Ingrid's face, Alivia notably swallowed, "Do you bet a month of homework that Aunt Elsa will marry Edvin?"

"I do." Klaus replied promptly, not sounding completely confident.

"And I bet a month of homework that Aunt Elsa will marry Sebastian." She held her right hand out to her brother.

"Deal." Klaus nodded, shaking the offered hand.

* * *

Alivia left them with their tutor, Mr. Henrik , in a small study specifically for their use. He sat the twins down at the table and gave them each a sheet of paper to practice writing the alphabet on.

"No no no." Mr. Henrik chided, taking the quill from Klaus's hand, "You're making the 'D' far too round, see how it looks like the 'O'?" This was the fifth time he'd stop to reprimand the boy in ten minutes.

"It all looks the same to me!" Klaus complained, kicking the bottom of the table.

"That's quite enough of that." Mr. Henrik snapped. Klaus pushed his paper off the table out of spite. Mr. Henrik watched, color rising in his cheeks, as the paper floated to the ground. "Pick it up." He grated through his teeth.

As Klaus hopped down to pick up the paper, Ingrid used the distraction to slide out of her chair and sneak a smoke bomb she'd "borrowed" from one of the palace hunters under Mr. Henrik's chair. By the time Klaus returned to his seat, Ingrid was on her chair with her quill poised over her paper.

"Try it again." Mr. Henrik demanded. He'd been teaching the twins for nearly a year now. For all that he had an impressive educational background, he seemed to have very little patience for children. The twins met his exasperation with mischief.

It was a full 60 seconds before the smoke bomb exploded, its force making Mr. Henrik jump to his feet as dark smoke billowed out from underneath his chair.

"GAH!" He shouted, scrambling away from the eruption. The twins bolted from their chairs and, sensing trouble, dashed from the room. "ALIVIA!" They heard him shout as they trotted down the hallway, "CONTROL THEM. YOU TWO WAIT UNTIL I TELL PRINCESS ANNA ABOUT THIS!"

They ducked behind a corner and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Well, well." A stern voice said before they could fully enjoy their victory. With wide eyes, they looked up to see their Mama standing in front of them, hands on her hips, frown on her face, "Don't you two look guilty."

She dragged them by the ears to their bedroom and locked them inside while she went to put out the fire with Mr. Henrik.

"It was just a joke." Ingrid muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed with Klaus beside her.

"If he were more fun, he wouldn't be so mad." Klaus agreed.

"I think we're going to be in trouble." Ingrid observed. The twins didn't often get in trouble for their pranks. Occasionally they'd get Aunt Elsa to freeze a hallway and watch people slip or hide Olaf's head somewhere and listen to people shriek as he greeted them. They didn't get in trouble for these things. But whenever they did something regarding Mr. Henrik…

"Do you think one day we'll be too old to get away with it?" Klaus wondered.

"Probably. But we're five. We don't have to worry about that yet." Ingrid comforted him.

It was almost an hour later when Anna let herself back in, Alivia trailing behind her. Alivia retreated to a corner, shoulders hunched, while the Princess stood before her children.

"Mr. Henrik is very upset. Do you know what you've done?"

"We were just having fun!" Klaus protested, Ingrid jabbed him with her elbow.

"It wasn't fun for Mr. Henrik. He's a very respected scholar and you two treat him like a court jester! Do you know that you've caused him to quit? He doesn't want to teach you anymore."

"To be fair, Mama, I don't think he really wanted to teach us in the first place." Klaus assured her quietly.

Princess Anna never yelled at her children. Not out of principle, mind you, but because she herself was a child at heart. Disciplining them was hard for her. But, this time, she was so disappointed in them that they were easy to scold.

"You _cannot_ treat people like that. No matter what your opinion of them is, they deserve your respect. Now, on top of everything else I have to do for the New Spring Celebration, I also have to find you a new tutor." She chided, "And when you misbehave you cause problems for the people around you. Do you know what your little stunt has done to Alivia?"

The twins looked at each other, utterly bewildered.

"She always has to clean up your mess. Since you two ran away, Mr. Henrik yelled at Alivia for a half hour. She did nothing wrong but she got in trouble for what _you_ did." She lectured. Alivia, still in her corner, shrank back.

"We didn't mean to get Alivia in trouble." Ingrid mumbled, properly ashamed.

"That doesn't matter. Your actions have consequences. What you showed that you don't respect Mr. Henrik's intelligence, my time, _or_ Alivia's feelings." Their mother sighed, sinking to her knees. "Come here, you two." She instructed. Cautiously, the twins approached her and she pulled them both to sit on her lap, her arms wrapped around each of their waists. "You two are young, but there's something you need to understand. I don't enjoy scolding you, Alvia doesn't enjoy cleaning up after you. It's not fair, but you're the children of a princess and there are certain expectations. I'm not saying you can never have fun, but you need to think about what your pranks will do to the people around you."

"Sorry, Mama." They grumbled in unison.

"You two know that I love you, right?" Their Mama asked softly. They nodded. "And I'll always love you, no matter what. But also know that I just want you to be the best little lord and lady you can be. All parents want what's best for their children."

"We know." Klaus assured her.

"We love you too." Ingrid added, her eyes drifting over to where Alivia stood. Did what Mama just said apply to the nurse as well? Did Alivia have a Mama somewhere who wanted what was best for her? If so, Ingrid wondered what Alivia's Mama would think of her daughter now; cowering in a corner after being reprimanded by a teacher, not able to control a couple of spoiled five-year-olds.

"We'll be nicer to Alivia." Ingrid promised. Klaus looked at her in surprise, for once not following her thoughts. But she knew he'd agree with her in the end. He always did .

Thier resolution, however, did not last long.

No more than an hour later, the twins were hiding beneath the main staircase, having once again given their nurse the slip. As excited as Ingrid was to receive a new dress, she was _not _looking forward to the hemming process. She was late for her appointment with the royal seamstress but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Ingrid?" Klaus asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel bad for all the things we do to Alivia?" The twins were often of one mind. Although Ingrid was clearly the leader and Klaus was clearly the more sensitive of the two, they were like two halves of the same person. They were able to know each other's thoughts on a level that only twins are capable of.

"We never pull pranks on Alivia." Ingrid reasoned, crawling on her hands and knees to peek around the end of the staircase.

"But she gets stuck in the middle of them a lot." Her brother pointed out. Ingrid crawled back into their hiding place and sat next to her brother, pouting.

"You think too much." She informed him.

"You don't think enough." Klaus countered.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" The children jumped as Olaf stuck his head under the steps.

"Sh!" Ingrid urged, pushing a finger to her lips. Olaf covered his mouth with his stick-hands and toddled over to them, plopping down across from Ingrid.

"What are we hiding from?" Olaf whispered.

"The seamstress." The little lady confided.

"But if you don't see the seamstress, you won't get your new dress!" Olaf exclaimed as he looked at Ingrid, genuinely aghast.

"But what if I don't like it? Then I'll get poked with a needle all day long for nothing." Ingrid reasoned.

"And what am _I_ supposed to do while Ingrid is with the seamstress?" Klaus complained, "I'll be bored!"

"Aw, I wish I had a brother or sister like you two." Olaf giggled.

"Since Aunt Elsa built you, does that make her your Mama?" Ingrid wondered.

"I've never thought about that." Olaf said thoughtfully.

"We'd be cousins." Klaus pointed out cheerfully. Olaf considered this for a moment.

"Nah. I mean, Elsa's great. But she's more of a friend than a parent." The snowman concluded finally.

"But then you don't have any family." Ingrid blurted out, Klaus grimaced at her boldness.

"You _are_ my family." Olaf grinned, " I'm just one-of-a-kind ."

Ingrid and Klaus found Olaf absolutely hilarious. He was a friend to them as well as mentor, able to play with them like a child would but was also wise beyond his years. They discovered the hard way that Olaf couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but it was always funny when he spilled someone else's beans. The twins didn't have much contact with children their own age; there were some servants' children around the castle and on occasion they would go into to town. But, for the most part, it was just the two of them. They weren't often sad about it, though, they didn't know any better.

"Ingrid?" Alivia called from the hallway. Ingrid belatedly remembered her promise to be nicer to the nurse.

"The seamstress showed me your dress earlier." Olaf whispered. Ingrid was not surprised; Olaf was the unofficial consultant for the entire family's wardrobe. "It's pretty. And lacey."

The little girl's eyes lit up; l ace was her favorite . Seeing his sister's expression, Klaus sighed and asked, "Olaf, will you come play in the garden with me?"

"I'd love to!" Olaf exclaimed with unbridled enthusiasm, forgetting to keep his voice down. A moment later, Alivia stuck her head under the stairs.

"There you are." She said wearily, "Please, my lady, we're late for the seamstress." Ingrid nodded and crawled out of her hiding space.

"We can visit the horses, too!" She heard Olaf say as Alivia lead her away. He sounded as though he'd never been on such an excursion with Klaus before. But that was the thing about Olaf, she supposed, everything was still a wonder to him.

* * *

Ingrid's new dress was simple with a black lace top, blush-colored skirt, and a black ribbon sash. As soon as the seamstress had tied the final knot in the thread Ingrid took off, still wearing the dress, to show her new prize to her parents.

She checked several rooms before approaching the slightly ajar door to the study.

"...shouldn't be harder on her." Ingrid heard her Mama's voice drift through the opening. Feeling victorious, she headed toward the door.

"Ingrid's getting worse, we can't keep it from her forever." That was Aunt Elsa's voice. Ingrid stopped in her tracks. They were talking about her? Curiously, she tip-toed the last two steps to the door and knelt down, peeking through the crack. Mama, Papa, and Aunt Elsa were all there and none of them looked happy,

"What are we supposed to tell her? She's only five." Mama snapped.

"And she's scaring the living daylights out of her brother." Aunt Elsa shot back, "Scaring you, scaring _herself_, too. She keeps waking up, screaming, in the middle of the night and Klaus wants to know what's wrong with his sister. Ingrid wants to know why she has so many nightmares. And you two want to know _how_ her dreams keep coming true."

Ingrid's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp with her hand. She leaned forward, listening with increased urgency.

"We can't tell her about something that even we don't understand." Mama pleaded.

"I don't think we're _going_ to understand, Anna." Aunt Elsa responded sadly.

"I know someone who could tell us about her." Papa suggested, "We could take her to Grandpabbie…"

"Don't do that." Aunt Elsa looked horrified.

"He'll know what's….what's going on with her. He can help ." Papa insisted. Ingrid had met the trolls that raised her father a handful of times. Grandpabbie was the oldest and the wisest of them all. Personally, she found the creatures funny. Aunt Elsa, however, had no tolerance for them. Ingrid didn't know the details, but she knew that in the years her Mama and Papa had been married, Aunt Elsa had never gone with them to visit the trolls. In that same time, the trolls had never once been offered an invitation to visit the castle.

"If you take her to the trolls, you'll only make her more scared than she already is."

"Elsa, I know you don't like the trolls." Anna said, "But they're Kristoff's family-"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. But-"

"I promise, they'll know something that can help." Papa vowed.

"I don't take advice from _trolls_ anymore." Aunt Elsa sneered. Through the crack in the door, Ingrid saw ice crystalize on the tile beneath her Aunt's feet. Slowly, the ice spread with soft crackling noises.

"They were trying to help you." Papa grated.

"You don't understand, none of you understand!" Aunt Elsa snapped, the floor creaked as it iced over. Angry, spiked icicles sprouted from the corners of the room. Ingrid blinked, eyes wide. She knew that her Aunt's powers were sometimes unpredictable, but she knew that Aunt Elsa hardly ever lost control anymore. And she'd never, _ever _lost control in front of Ingrid and Klaus.

"I spent my life hiding because of what the troll told me. He said fear would be my enemy, he never mentioned that it was _my_ fear. He pressured me into controlling it, but didn't tell me_ how_. I spent so many years being afraid and alone and turns out that all I needed to control this curse was on the other side of the door! I will _never_ forgive them for that!" Aunt Elsa's voice caught in her throat and she clutched her hands in front of her chest, looking woefully around the ice-covered room.

Mama walked over and put an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"I know." She whispered, "I know and I'm _sorry_. But those trolls also saved my life. And Kristoff's, too."

"And Sven's." Papa added.

"Not the time ." Mama muttered quickly before returning her attention to Elsa, "The danger is still the same, the danger is not knowing. Are you really so resentful that you'd deny Ingrid her only chance to understand?"

Aunt Elsa muttered something that Ingrid couldn't quite hear, it sounded something like "_I_ understand" but she couldn't be sure.

"If they can help her," Mama's voice trembled, "We have to try. It isn't fair, she's just a kid."

Ingrid's knees prickled as ice spread past the doorway into the hall. The ground beneath her became cold and slick, but she was too engrossed in the conversation she wasn't supposed to be hearing to move out of its way.

"It isn't fair." Aunt Elsa agreed sourly.

They stood there for several full minutes in absolute silence. Finally, Papa moved forward and touched Mama's elbow.

"We have a meeting with the cook to go over tomorrow's menu." He reminded her softly.

"Oh, that's right!" Mama replied loudly with wide eyes, back to her normal, chipper self.

"Thanks again for helping me out with the ball planning." Aunt Elsa said to them. Papa turned to the door and Ingrid scrambled away from the opening, taking off down the hall as fast as she could.

Once she was a safe distance away she ducked behind a suit of armor to gather her thoughts. What were they talking about? It wasn't the first time she'd suspected there was something..._off_ about her. Aunt Elsa always told her that she was special.

But her parents were frightened by her.

Her brother was _terrified_.

She'd been scaring them all, and she hadn't even known she'd been doing it.

"No no no." She muttered, tears filling her eyes, "What is _wrong_ with me?"

* * *

_She was in darkness. Somewhere in the shadows, a woman laughed at her._

_Ingrid forced herself to keep walking, hoping to escape the blackness. The ground beneath her became damp and slippery. She fell to her knees and came face-to-face with a crow standing on a field of ice. _

_The crow fixed her with a beady red stare and cawed once, making her jump. The bird took off and disappeared instantly, only leaving a few black feathers floating to the ground. She reached out and grabbed one and twisted it in her palm, examining it._

_Suddenly, Ingrid was boxed in by four walls and a ceiling, all made of ice. But this wasn't the pretty, crisp ice that Aunt Elsa always showed her. It was dark and cracked with deafening sound of shattering glass._

_It all started to melt. The water was up to her knees, the ceiling threatening to cave in. Ingrid whirled around, clutching the feather like a lifeline, searching for an escape. The water was up to her waist when she realized there was none._

She woke up, drenched in sweat. It was a moment before she realized that she was sitting up in her bed and screaming. Klaus was in his bed, watching her with wide eyes. Alivia stood in the doorway.

"I was just about to wake you." The nurse said, clearly uncomfortable. Ingrid blinked once.

"That's right, the ball's today!" She squealed, jumping out of bed.

Klaus continued to look at her as though she'd sprouted a pig nose. He had that look….the one he got when she talked about her nightmares. Did she have one last night?

What had that dream been about again? She couldn't remember.

Whatever it was she was forgetting, it must not have been important.

At Alivia's beckon, she dashed from the room, leaving the glossy black feather on her pillow.

* * *

**And the ball is upon us!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
